Amour, cuisine et plus si affinités
by PrincessCC
Summary: Après des débuts dans la vie difficile, Bella est un chef à qui tout réussi. Elle va croiser la route d'un Edward au passé compliqué et en froid avec sa famille. Peut être va-t-elle le ramener sur le droit chemin
1. Prologue

Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Voici une nouvelle fic, qui tournera autour d'un thème qui me tient à cœur (et comme le titre l'indique) : la cuisine.

Résumé : Après des débuts dans la vie difficile, Bella est un chef à qui tout réussi. Elle va croiser la route d'un Edward au passé compliqué et en froid avec sa famille. Peut être va-t-elle le ramener sur le droit chemin.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

Excellente lecture.

**AMOUR, CUISINE ET PLUS SI AFFINITES**

**PROLOGUE**

**BPOV**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'ai une vie de rêves, si l'on en croit tout le monde autour de moi.

En effet, malgré mon âge – j'ai seulement 28 ans – je suis à la tête de ma propre entreprise. J'adore mon job, c'est une véritable passion malgré le fait que je travaille 12 heures par jour, je ne m'ennuie jamais. On peut dire que j'ai réussi professionnellement parlant.

J'ai également des amis qui m'entourent. Ils sont d'ailleurs plus que de simples amis, ils sont une famille. Ma famille. C'est une chance d'être entourée, comme je le suis, de personnes de confiance.

Je connais ma chance.

Pourtant il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Full Moon

Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, qui vous en apprendra un peu plus sur Bella.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Full Moon**

**Flash Back**

L'année de mes 11 ans, nous étions allés, comme chaque année, avec mes parents, Charlie et Renée, chez ma grand-mère, Mary Swan, qui habitait Forks, pour passer avec elle les fêtes de Noël.

Hélas cette année là, nous ne sommes jamais arrivés…

Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de l'accident, car je dormais sur la banquette arrière. Je me souviens simplement d'une lumière aveuglante, la voix de ma mère qui criait et le choc…Après c'est le trou noir, je me suis réveillée plusieurs semaines plus tard. Les médecins ont dit à ma grand-mère que j'étais une véritable miraculée, de m'en sortir sans séquelles importantes.

Je ne me sentais pas chanceuse à cet instant, car je venais de perdre mes parents et la vie que j'avais connue jusqu'alors.

J'ai dû emménager à Forks chez ma Granny, qui était la seule famille qui me restait. Ça a été très dur pendant plusieurs mois je me réveillais chaque nuit en hurlant de terreur. Je cauchemardais en revivant l'accident, par flash. A certains je faisais des crises de panique. Il m'a fallu 6 mois pour pouvoir remonter dans la voiture de ma grand-mère sans être éclater en sanglots.

J'ai mis plusieurs années à me reconstruire et à réapprendre à être heureuse, sans culpabiliser. C'est à cette période que j'ai rencontré ma première amie véritable, Angela Weber. Elle est fille de pasteur, mais surtout elle a le cœur sur la main, toujours prête à vous aider et jamais rancunière.

Grâce à Angela, j'ai plus tard connu Ben, son fiancé. Un garçon timide et fou amoureux d'Angie, ce qui est d'ailleurs réciproque. J'ai bien cru que c'est deux là ne sauteraient jamais le pas. Il a fallu user de quelques stratagèmes, pour rendre Ben jaloux et l'obliger à déclarer sa flamme à mon amie. Cet idiot pensait que leur différence de taille pourrait poser un problème, mais l'amour vrai ne s'embrasse pas de ce genre de broutilles.

A partir de mes 16 ans, j'avais commencé à travailler dans le Café que tenait ma grand-mère. Cet endroit, Chez Mary, c'était le cœur et l'âme de Forks, en une seule journée on pouvait quasiment voir défiler tous les habitants de cette bourgade pluvieusee. Ils passaient pour prendre leur café du matin avant d'aller travailler, une pâtisserie pour combler un petit creux vers 10h, ou un goûter l'après-midi mais la plupart du temps ils venaient simplement saluer, Mary, ma grand-mère.

Tout le monde à Forks adorait Granny. C'était la personne la plus altruiste qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Cette générosité transparaissait dans sa passion, la cuisine. Cet amour de la cuisine, elle me l'avait transmis et très vite en plus de mon job de serveuse, j'étais passée derrière les fourneaux, avec un réel succès. Toute la ville adorait nos pâtisseries et nos petits plats. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire que l'élève dépassait le maître, ce qui ne manquait jamais de déclencher des rougissements de ma part. Pour moi, ma grand-mère restait quand même la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse.

Après le lycée, duquel j'étais sortie major de promo, j'avais réussi à décrocher une bourse, pour aller étudier la littérature à Berkeley. Je commençais à toucher du doigt mon rêve de devenir éditrice et de passer ma vie entourée de livres.

J'appréciais ma vie sur le campus, même si elle était assez solitaire, car je me concentrais à 200% à mes études. San Francisco était vraiment une ville géniale, d'un point de vue culturel. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à voir ou à faire.

Malgré cela, je rentrais régulièrement à Forks pour voir mes amis, Angela et Ben qui étudiaient à Seattle et bien sûr pour ma grand-mère également, qui s'ennuyait quelque peu depuis mon départ de la maison.

C'est quelques jours après l'obtention de ma licence que le destin s'est rappelé à mon souvenir et a de nouveau frappé à ma porte avec ses deux compagnes, souffrance et tristesse.

Je me rappelle parfaitement cet après-midi là, contrairement à la nuit de l'accident. Il faisait une chaleur accablante sous le soleil de Californie. Je m'activais dans ma chambre d'étudiante à faire mes bagages car je devais rentrer à Forks le lendemain pour y passer mes vacances, lorsque le téléphone avait sonné.

J'ai décroché au bout de plusieurs sonneries, car je ne parvenais pas à remettre la main sur mon portable, enfoui sous un amas de fringues.

Je ne connaissais pas l'identité de mon correspondant, le numéro affiché m'était inconnu.

Une voix inconnue m'avait demandé :

- Mademoiselle Isabella Swan ?

- C'est moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je suis le Docteur Franklin, de l'hôpital de Port Angeles.

A cette évocation mon sang s'était instantanément glacé dans mes veines et la seule question qu'arrivait à former mon cerveau s'était « Qui ? ». Il semblait d'ailleurs que j'avais formulé mon interrogation à voix haute, car le médecin, après un silence de quelques secondes avait repris la parole :

- Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que votre grand-mère Mary Swan est décédée, cette nuit des suites d'un infarctus. Toutes mes condoléances, Mademoiselle. Comment souhaitez-vous procéder pour les obsèques.

Mon cerveau ne répondait plus et c'est avec difficulté que je parvenais à articuler une phrase cohérente :

- Je prends l'avion demain, et j'atterrirais à Tacoma dans l'après-midi.

- Bien. Nous pouvons convenir d'un rendez-vous à 18h à mon bureau, qui se trouve à l'___Hôpital_Olympic Memorial.

- Ok. Merci.

- Encore une fois je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. A demain Mademoiselle.

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, il était impossible pour moi de pleurer. Je me sentais seulement incroyablement vide et seule. Le moment que je redoutais depuis tant d'années était arrivé : je n'avais plus personne, plus aucune famille, il ne restait plus que moi… seule…

Peu à peu mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner, même si tous mes gestes se faisaient comme si quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait mon corps. J'avais l'impression étrange d'être un automate qu'une force extérieure faisait s'activer.

Je terminais mes bagages rapidement, quand de nouveau la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Un instant je me suis surprise à espérer. On s'était trompé. Le médecin s'était trompé, c'était forcément ça. Il me rappelait pour m'informer de son erreur et s'excuser.

Je vis le nom du correspondant s'afficher : Angela.

Tous mes espoirs s'évanouirent. Elle devait déjà être au courant, elle était arrivée à Forks, la semaine précédente pour y passer l'été.

Après une grande inspiration, je décrochais :

- Bella ?

- Oui, Angie.

- Est-ce que ça peut aller ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour Mary. La vie est tellement injuste parfois.

- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé ?

- Oui. Elle a semble-t-il fait un malaise hier soir, à la fermeture du Café. C'est Mike Newton qui rentrait chez lui, dans sa voiture de patrouille, qui a été alerté en voyant de la lumière dans le Café à presque minuit. Il l'a trouvée étendue sur le sol. Il a appelé les secours mais c'était déjà trop tard.

- Angie, j'arrive demain, tu pourras venir me récupérer à l'aéroport, s'il te plait ? J'ai un rendez-vous à 18h00 à l'hôpital de Port Angeles.

- Pas de problème, tout ce que tu voudras. Je serais avec toi pour le rendez-vous, si tu le souhaites.

- Merci… Merci pour tout Angie. Je dois te laisser maintenant. A demain

- A demain, ma Belle. Fais attention à toi d'ici là.

Je raccrochais, incapable de réfléchir.

Ma room mate était déjà rentrée chez elle pour les vacances d'été, alors, même s'il n'était que 17h00, je fermais les volets, pour me retrouver dans le noir et je m'enroulais dans ma couette, espérant sombrer rapidement dans un soleil sans rêves.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin aux alentours de 7h30. Mon avion décollait dans 3 heures. Je me dirigeais directement vers la salle de bain, pour aller prendre une longue douche. Je réglais la température de l'eau au maximum et me glissais sous le jet bouillant. La morsure sur ma peau, à la limite de la brûlure, eu l'effet escompté et me permit de me détendre un peu. J'essayais de réfléchir à la journée qui m'attendait et aux décisions que je devrais prendre, mais pour l'heure, je m'en sentais incapable.

Après une demi heure de ce régime, je m'extirpais difficilement de sous la douche. J'attrapais une paire de jeans et un tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes et col V. je prévoyais également une veste noire, pour la sortie de l'avion, car même fin juin, les températures de l'état de Washington restaient extrêmement basses en comparaison de celles caniculaires de la Californie.

Une fois toutes mes affaires réunies, c'est-à-dire, une valise, un sac et un sac à dos je quittais la pièce en balayant la chambre d'un dernier regard, avec cette impression diffuse qu'une page était définitivement tournée.

Le voyage jusqu'à Port-Angeles fut à la fois trop long et trop court à mon goût.

Long car il prit tout de même plusieurs heures, et j'avais toujours la sensation d'être à l'extérieur de mon corps et de voir la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux, sans être maître de mes propres gestes. Mon cerveau tournait à vide, je me focalisais sur des trucs débiles, pour éviter de penser à ce qui m'attendait, du style : comme c'est bizarre, on met quasiment le même temps pour faire San Francisco-Seattle en avion que Seattle-Port-Angeles avec vieille Ford d'Ang.

Court, car je n'avais définitivement pas envie d'être confrontée à la dure réalité. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver à la maison sans Granny. Je savais que son absence serait encore plus criante à ce moment là et, égoïstement, je voulais le repousser au maximum. Je savais également que j'allais être assaillie de toute part par les marques de sympathie et d'affection.

J'allais être le point de mire de Forks. La ville entière allait défiler devant moi pour me réconforter et me présenter ses condoléances.

Or, depuis mon plus jeune âge j'avais toujours détesté attirer l'attention. Voir des regards insistants se poser sur moi, avait toujours eu le don de me tétaniser et de provoquer rougissements et embarras. Je me rappelais notamment le discours que j'avais dû prononcer, en tant que major de promo de Forks High, à la remise des diplômes. J'en étais malade, heureusement que j'avais pu compter sur le soutien indéfectible d'Angela, de Ben et bien sûr de Granny… Comment allais-je m'en sortir à présent, sans elle.

Je récupérais mes bagages à la descente de l'avion et, seule la pensée qu'Angela m'attendait, m'empêchait de prendre la fuite sans me retourner. J'avais l'impression d'être une minable, une trouillarde incapable d'affronter les difficultés, mais je le devais, pour ma grand-mère. Je devais me montrer digne d'Elle. Elle m'avait tant donné. J'étais sa fierté.

Dès que j'eu franchi les portiques de sécurité, j'aperçus Angela plaquant tant bien que mal un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, afin de me réconforter.

J'esquissais moi-même un faible sourire en retour.

Ensuite les choses se sont déroulées d'elles-mêmes : le rendez-vous avec le Docteur Franklin, l'aide de Monsieur Weber et d'Angela pour préparer la cérémonie, le choix de la dernière tenue que ma grand-mère porterait. J'étais de nouveau en mode robot et ça me convenait très bien. Ça m'évitait de m'effondrer. En même temps j'avais l'impression de revivre les choses comme il y a 10 ans, sauf que là, j'étais seule pour y faire face.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, je n'avais pas eu une seconde à moi, tout le monde se relayait à la maison. Même si je leur étais reconnaissante de leur sollicitude, j'avais le sentiment d'être envahie et je souhaitais me retrouver seule, avec ma peine.

Un soir, alors que Madame Newton venait m'apporter une énième soupe, je décidais gentiment mais fermement de la mettre à la porte en lui disant que tout allait bien et que je voulais être seule. Je lui demandais de passer le message aux autres habitants de Forks.

Plusieurs semaines après mon arrivée, j'étais rattrapée par les préoccupations administratives. Le notaire de ma grand-mère, Maître Hamilton m'avait contacté pour me fixer un rendez-vous.

Je me retrouvais donc dans son bureau un après-midi de juillet, à l'écouter m'expliquer que j'allais hériter de 200.000 $. En effet, il s'avérait que mes parents avaient souscrit une assurance-vie à laquelle ma grand-mère n'avait jamais touché. La somme d'argent devait être débloquée pour mes 21 ans, c'est-à-dire en septembre prochain.

J'étais abasourdie par cette nouvelle et ne savais pas quoi en penser. Jamais ma grand-mère ne m'avait parlé de cette assurance-vie. Elle m'avait toujours élevée de manière modeste, en m'apprenant la valeur du travail et de l'argent.

Ensuite, Maître Hamilton vint à me parler de la maison et du Café Chez Mary, qui eux aussi me revenaient, en tant qu'unique héritière. Je me retrouvais à 21 ans à peine propriétaire d'une maison, d'un compte en banque bien garni et d'un Café. Concernant ce dernier, il souhaitait savoir si je comptais le mettre en vente.

Cette idée me causa un nouveau choc. Le vendre, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Ce Café avait été toute la vie de ma grand-mère, encore plus à la mort de mon grand-père et du départ de mes parents de Forks. Le vendre, ça aurait été comme une trahison envers Mary.

En même temps, je me demandais ce que j'allais pouvoir en faire, j'avais mes études qui m'attendaient. Je devais retourner sur le campus en octobre, pour la rentrée universitaire, afin d'entamer mon dernier cycle.

Il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir, et du calme, d'autant que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans le Café, depuis mon retour. C'était l'endroit où ma grand-mère était morte, seule, sans personne à ses cotés…

Une part de moi s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là auprès d'elle dans ses derniers instants.

Quelques jours après mon rendez-vous chez Maître Hamilton, j'avais trouvé assez de force au fond de moi pour aller au Café. En franchissant le seuil, j'avais eu l'impression que Grand-mère allait sortir de la cuisine, tout en sachant que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. C'est à ce moment précis que j'avais senti une larme rouler le long de ma joue. Je m'étais autorisée enfin à lâcher prise et avais laissé les vagues de chagrin, trop longtemps retenues, m'envahir, et me submerger.

Je m'étais laissée glisser sur le sol. Au bout de plusieurs heures j'avais trouvé la force de me relever et de me diriger vers la cuisine. Tout était resté comme lorsque j'y travaillais la batterie de cuisine parfaitement rangée, le plan de travail étincelant.

Aussitôt rentrer dans cette cuisine, j'avais su au fond de moi ce que je devais faire. Cet endroit ne pouvait pas mourir. Il vivrait comme le symbole de tout ce qu'avait été ma grand-mère, en mémoire d'Elle…pour Elle. Ça serait ma façon de m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là.

J'allais reprendre la Café, et tout de suite d'ailleurs, je regardais rapidement ce que contenaient les placards. Il y avait tout le nécessaire pour réaliser des pâtisseries. Il ne manquait que quelques produits frais, des œufs, du beurre et du lait.

Je me précipitais donc vers l'épicerie de Monsieur Crowley, il était tard mais je savais qu'il me vendrait ce dont j'avais besoin, après tout j'étais Bella Swan, la petite-fille de Mary.

Sitôt les courses faites, je me ruais en cuisine, pour me mettre à l'œuvre. Les recettes s'enchainaient sous mes doigts : pancake, muffins aux myrtilles, cookies au chocolat, petits pains à la cannelle…

Vers minuit, je rentrais me coucher fatiguée mais étonnement légère, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place.

Ce fameux jeudi matin, à 7h00, je fonçais sous la douche, pour me préparer et je filais au Café, pour pouvoir être sûre d'ouvrir à 8h00, comme l'avait fait Mary, tous les jours, pendant 35 ans.

A 8h15, mon premier client, en la personne de Billy Black, un vieil ami de la famille, franchissait la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Bella, peux-tu me servir une tasse de café et un de tes délicieux petits pains à la cannelle. Ils embaument depuis le trottoir d'en face.

- Salut Billy. Pas de problème, je te sers ça de suite. Installe-toi au bar. _Lui répondis-je le plus naturellement possible._

J'étais abasourdie, je m'attendais à devoir essuyer un flot de question mais avec Billy tout était naturel, simple. J'avais toujours aimé la facilité de mes relations avec lui, il était un peu devenu l'image paternelle, après la mort de Charlie, son meilleur ami. Billy et moi, on en connaissait suffisamment sur le deuil, pour éviter les longs discours et les phrases toutes faites. Je ne l'en appréciais que plus.

Ensuite, la journée s'était déroulée de manière quasi normale. Les clients habituels avaient défilé, me félicitant pour ma cuisine et pour la réouverture du Café. Il y avait bien eu quelques mots de réconfort murmurer et quelques regards emplis de compassion, mais rien de trop gênant.

Les semaines s'étaient enchainées et une certaine routine s'était installée. J'avais décidé de ne pas retourner à Berkeley, finalement, et j'avais demandé à ma colocataire de me renvoyer le reste de mes affaires, principalement des livres et des cours.

J'avais embauché les jumeaux Weber, Olivia et Tom, la sœur et le frère d'Angie, pour m'aider au Café. Ils me secondaient pour le service et venaient en fonction de leurs disponibilités et de leurs cours.

De mon coté, j'expérimentais de nouvelles recettes. Cuisiner m'apportait plus de satisfaction que jamais, c'était un réel exutoire. Je me sentais tellement bien entre les 4 murs de cette cuisine, c'était mon havre de paix, mon cocon protecteur.

Les clients venaient de plus en plus nombreux. Certains faisaient même des dizaines de kilomètres pour déguster mes pâtisseries, le week-end, et j'en éprouvais une intense satisfaction, car je savais que Grand-mère était fière de moi.

Comme convenu, en septembre, j'avais perçu l'argent de l'assurance-vie, et je n'avais pas su quoi en faire. Le Café marchait vraiment bien, certainement mieux que jamais d'ailleurs, et je gagnais parfaitement ma vie.

C'est un beau matin de décembre, alors que les rues de Forks commençaient à s'animer, qu'un homme de grande stature, vêtu d'un complet italien de qualité, avait franchi le seuil du Café. Il s'était dirigé vers une table vide au fond de la salle. A cette heure matinale, la plupart des clients se trouvaient au comptoir à siroter leur café et grignotant un gâteau.

J'étais seule pour le service, car la petite Weber n'arrivait que plus tard dans la matinée. J'avais donc été moi-même vers le nouvel arrivant pour prendre sa commande :

- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Tout.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Je souhaite gouter la totalité des plats de la carte. Servez-moi un assortiment de vos pâtisseries et je gouterai aussi vos œufs brouillés avec saucisses et bacon.

- Très bien, et par quoi souhaitez-vous commencer, salé ou sucré ?

- Salé. Je prendrais également un grand café.

- J'arrive de suite avec votre café.

J'étais retournée vers le comptoir complètement interloquée et j'avais préparé son café à l'inconnu avant de le lui porter.

Ensuite, ceci fait, j'étais repartie en cuisine pour confectionner les œufs brouillés et faire frire les saucisses et le bacon.

Un de mes secrets en cuisine, c'était la sélection des produits. Chaque produit que je cuisinais, je l'avais sélectionné et souvent, j'avais même rencontré le producteur, il en était ainsi du bacon et des saucisses jusqu'au café que je servais, et qui venait de chez un torréfacteur de Seattle.

C'est donc en toute confiance que j'avais dressé l'assiette de l'inconnu et la lui avait amenée.

Au bout d'un vingtaine de minutes, l'assiette de l'homme en costume sombre était vide, ainsi que sa tasse de café. J'étais donc allée vers sa table avec ma cafetière dans une main et une assiette de pâtisserie dans l'autre pour le servir.

Alors que le Café commençait à se vider, sur aux alentours de 10h00, chacun partant vaquer à ses occupations, je m'étais retrouvée quasiment seule avec l'inconnu.

C'est alors, qu'il s'était dirigé vers le comptoir afin de me parler :

- Mademoiselle Swan, avez-vous quelques instant à me consacrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je voulais tout d'abord vous féliciter pour votre cuisine. C'est sans conteste le meilleur petit déjeuner que j'ai fait depuis des années, et peut être même de ma vie.

- Je vous remercie, même si je crois que vous exagérez, _Avais-je répondu en m'empourprant._

- Absolument pas. Savez-vous qui je suis ? _M'avait-il demandé._

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. _Lui avais-je répondu, désolée._

- Je me nomme Aro Volturi. Je suis critique gastronomique. Si je suis ici, c'est que la qualité de votre cuisine m'a été rapportée et que je souhaitais vérifier par moi-même la véracité des propos que l'on me tenait. Je dois vous avouer que ce qu'on m'a dit ne rend pas justice à votre travail, Mademoiselle. _Il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre. _Je souhaiterai vous faire une proposition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je voudrais vous permettre de faire partager votre talent au monde en vous aidant à ouvrir votre propre restaurant. Vous êtes un diamant à l'état brut et je pense que vous gâchez votre don en vous contentant de cuisiner des gâteaux et des œufs au bacon, même si ce sont les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais mangés.

- Attendez, Monsieur. Je vous arrête de suite, je ne gâche rien du tout. J'adore cuisiner pour les gens de Forks. _Avais-je aussitôt asséné._

- Vous n'avez pas envie de plus ?

- Non.

Ma réponse avait claqué un peu trop sèchement pour le persuader que je disais vrai.

- Je ne peux pas vous croire. Vous vous mentez à vous-même. Votre créativité transparait dans chacun des plats que vous m'avez servis et je ne pense pas que vous contentez de préparer des petits-déjeuners, aussi exquis soient-ils, vous satisfasse.

Il avait vu clair dans mon jeu, comme s'il avait lu en moi. C'était étrange, venant d'un total inconnu.

- Même si votre proposition est séduisante. Je suis bien ici et je ne souhaite pas quitter cet endroit.

En répondant, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me convaincre moi-même de la véracité de mes propos.

- Très bien. _M'avait-il en se levant. _Je vous laisse ma carte. Réfléchissez à ma proposition et appelez-moi quand vous serez prête à l'accepter.

Sur ces mots, il s'était dirigé vers la sortie, non sans me saluer d'un dernier hochement de tête. Pour ma part, je restais là, interdite, assise à l'une des tables du Café.

Peu après cette curieuse rencontre, Olivia était arrivée, comme si j'avais imaginé cette rencontre :

- Bonjour Bella. Ça va ce matin ?

- Très bien et toi Livie ?

- Génial, même si mon frangin me bassine en ce moment avec sa nouvelle copine. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Tu peux débarrasser les tables et dresser pour le service de midi.

- A vos ordres, Chef !

Chef. Ça sonnait bien, à mon oreille. C'était vrai qu'ouvrir un restaurant était un véritable rêve. Dans la cuisine du Café, dernièrement, j'avais commencé à me sentir un peu à l'étroit comme une impression d'avoir fait le tour de ce que je pouvais y réaliser. Après tout on était dans à Forks et pas dans le restaurant étoilé d'une grande ville.

Tout le reste de la journée, je ressassais l'étrange discussion que j'avais eue avec Aro Volturi.

En rentrant chez moi le soir venu, j'avais fait quelques recherches sur Internet pour en savoir un peu plus sur mon étrange visiteur.

J'avais découvert que tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était vrai. Aro Volturi faisait réellement autorité dans le milieu de la gastronomie. J'étais d'autant plus flattée de la pluie de compliments qu'il m'avait adressée le matin même.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, et après en avoir longuement discuté avec Angela, qui m'avait conseillé de saisir ma chance, je m'étais décidée à appeler Monsieur Volturi, pour accepter sa proposition.

Il m'avait expliqué qu'avant de pouvoir ouvrir un restaurant, je devais me former aux différentes techniques de cuisine et m'avait proposé d'organiser ma formation pratique par divers stages dans les plus grands restaurants européen l'Europe étant, à notre sens à tous deux, le bastion de la gastronomie internationale.

Nous avions convenu de me laisser quelques semaines afin que j'organise mon départ. Il me fallait trouver et former quelqu'un de confiance pour tenir le Café de Mary. Sur les judicieux conseils de Billy Black, j'avais choisi de confier le Café à Seth Clearwater, qui avait travaillé avec Mary, du temps où j'étais à la Fac. Il était ensuite suivi sa petite amie à Seattle et venait de revenir à la réserve de La Push après leur rupture.

En quelques semaines avec moi en cuisine, Seth maitrisait parfaitement l'ensemble des recettes figurant à la carte du Café.

De mon coté, avant de partir pour mon périple à travers l'Europe, j'avais émis le souhait auprès d'Aro Volturi de me former aux techniques de base de la cuisine, dans une école de chefs. Il avait fait jouer ses relations pour me permettre d'entrer dans une école renommée de Seattle en cours de semestre.

En effet, je ne voulais pas faire honte à cet homme lorsque je me retrouverais, quelques mois plus tard, dans les cuisines des plus grands chefs étoilés. Il m'avait accordé sa confiance et je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

Un an après le décès de ma grand-mère, je me retrouvais donc à m'envoler pour la Grèce. Après un mois passé à Athènes, il y eut l'Italie et le triangle d'or, avec la découverte de Modène, Parme et Mantoue, puis Rome et Florence. J'avais égakement passé un mois dans les cuisines de Ferran Adria, dans son fabuleux restaurant El Bulli en Espagne.

Puis vint Vienne en Autriche, où j'appris tous les secrets de fabrication des viennoiseries.

Je passais également par Londres, carrefour des gastronomies du monde. J'avais travaillé un moment, dans le meilleur restaurant indien de la ville, afin de me familiariser avec cette cuisine, qui m'était quasiment inconnue.

Enfin, je devais passer 3 mois en France, chez plusieurs chefs, à Bordeaux, Lyon et bien sûr Paris, la ville lumières…

A deux semaines de mon retour aux Etats Unis, je profitais au maximum de mes derniers instants dans la capitale et j'avais décidé d'allier travail et plaisir en allant visiter le musée Carnavalet. Au détour d'une rue du 4ème arrondissement, j'étais tombée par hasard, sur deux touristes américaines qui avaient visiblement l'air perdu.

Elles ressemblaient à deux mannequins, même si elles étaient très différentes l'une de l'autres.

La première, une grande blonde sculpturale, qui me rappelait les filles qui je croisais sur les plages californiennes. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus perçant et un corps de rêve, digne des catalogues de maillots de bains.

La seconde était vraiment toute petite mais dotée d'un corps très fin et de cheveux d'un noir de geai. Elle avait une coiffure très structurée avec plein de petits pics sur l'arrière du crâne et des mèches plaquées sur l'avant du visage, mais ce qui était le plus surprenant chez elle, c'était ses yeux, incroyablement pétillants et expressifs.

En écoutant leur conversation, j'avais compris qu'elles cherchaient la rue des Blancs Manteaux. Or, c'était justement dans ma direction, je décidais donc de leur donner un coup de mains.

- Excusez-moi, voulez-vous que je vous indique le chemin ?

- Ça serait super,_ me répondis-la petite brune. _Au fait moi c'est Alice et ma copine c'est Rosalie.

- Et moi Bella, enchantée.

- De même, _rétorqua aussitôt Alice._

Rosalie se contenta d'un vague sourire.

Nous nous mîmes en route. Alice n'arrêtait pas m'assaillir de questions sur ma vie, mes loisirs, les raisons de ma venue en France.

Au final, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds au musée Carnavalet et j'avais passé ma journée avec Alice et Rosalie.

Alice avait été effarée d'apprendre que j'étais à Paris depuis presque 6 mois et que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de faire les boutiques.

Pour ma part, elle m'avait avouée qu'elle accompagnait Rosalie, mannequin à ses heures, pour un shooting photos et elles en avaient profité pour passer une semaine de vacances à Paris.

Elles venaient toutes deux de Seattle, où elles étaient en Fac. Alice terminait son école de stylisme et venir à Paris, capitale de la mode, était pour elle la concrétisation d'un rêve de petite fille. Rosalie, en plus de son job de mannequin occasionnel, faisait des études de marketing et de communication.

En 2 semaines seulement, Alice et Rosalie étaient devenues de véritables amies. Si au premier abord, Rosalie paraissait glaciale, elle s'était révélée être quelqu'un de chaleureux pour peu que l'on se donne la peine de dépasser le masque de froideur qu'elle arborait habituellement.

J'avais appris bien plus tard, que cet air affiché était une manière de se protéger. Elle avait, en effet, failli être agressée au début de sa carrière, par un photographe un peu trop entreprenant, un certain Royce King. Elle ne devait son salut qu'à Emmet.

Tout comme Rosalie a cette époque, il posait régulièrement pour des photos, grâce à son impressionnante musculature.

Ils avaient tous deux fait une séance photos avec Royce pour un catalogue de sport et après le départ d'Emmet, il s'était jeté sur Rosalie. Heureusement pour elle, Emmet avait oublié son téléphone portable et était revenu.

Il avait flanqué une bonne correction à Royce et avait emmené Rosalie loin de cet enfer. Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

Depuis, Rosalie n'allait plus jamais seule une séance photos et Emmett était devenu quaterback de l'équipe de Seahawks

De son coté, Alice était en couple avec Jasper. Il était prof d'histoire à la Fac de Seattle et accessoirement, le cousin de Rosalie, c'est grâce à cette dernière que tous les deux s'étaient rencontrés.

A mon retour aux Etats-Unis, j'avais retrouvé donc Aro Volturi, afin de mettre mon projet de restaurant sur les rails.

Il avait proposé de m'aider à financer mon projet mais j'avais les moyens de m'offrir mon rêve grâce à l'argent légué par mes parents.

Tout s'était mis en place très vite. Nous avions trouvé une énorme bâtisse dans un quartier branché de Seattle, qu'il a fallu complètement rénové. Tout naturellement, Alice m'avait proposé de superviser les travaux de rénovation et la décoration. Sa mère Esmée, décoratrice d'intérieur très cotée, l'avait conseillée pour l'aménagement du restaurant.

Angela, son diplôme de gestion en poche, m'avait offert son aide pour l'administratif et la comptabilité.

Enfin, Rosalie avait suggéré ses services pour organiser la soirée d'ouverture du restaurant. C'était parfait, comme challenge, pour cette future Public Relation.

De mon coté, je n'avais plus qu'à me concentrer sur la carte de mon futur restaurant et le recrutement de mon équipe.

En salle, j'avais embauché une équipe féminine, composée d'Emily, de Bree et Kim.

En cuisine, j'avais opté pour des hommes, avec Sam, Jared et Diego.

Après avoir validé ma carte au cours d'un diner avec mes amis et futurs employés. Nous avions, enfin, fixé la date d'ouverture du restaurant.

La dernière étape c'était trouver un nom. J'optais pour le Full Moon, en mémoire de mes parents, qui avaient eu le coup de foudre au cours d'une Full Moon Party, en Thaïlande à 20 ans à peine.

Depuis toute petite, je ne me lassais pas d'entendre ma mère me narrer sa rencontre avec mon père. Souvent, quand j'avais dû mal à m'endormir ou que je me réveillais après un cauchemar, elle passait la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et je la retenais pour lui demander encore une fois de me raconter cette merveilleuse histoire qui faisait rêver la petite fille que j'étais. Ça, c'était avant l'accident, bien évidemment.

Au fond de moi et malgré les années je continuais à espérer un tel coup de foudre.

Mon père était en poste en Thaïlande, pour son service militaire et ma mère avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour faire le tour du monde, avec sa meilleure amie.

Ma mère avait toujours été un peu dingue, mais c'était ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'extra-ordinaire, au sens littéral du terme.

Mon père, quant à lui, était cartésien et très mûr pour son âge.

Exceptionnellement, il s'était laissé entrainer par des potes de régiment à cette fameuse fête sur la plage.

Ma mère me répétait inlassablement que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner et que la musique s'était tue lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de mon père et que ses incroyables prunelles chocolat (dont j'avais hérité) s'étaient posés sur elle.

Mon père, beaucoup moins expressif que ma mère, se contentait d'ajouter que sur cette plage à l'autre bout du monde, son cœur l'avait reconnue et qu'il savait qu'elle partagerait le reste de son existence. Une fois, il m'avait avouée, qu'il ne vivrait jamais sans Renée. Tout était dit et il avait tenu sa promesse. Ils étaient partis tous les deux, ne pouvant vivre l'un sans l'autre mais ils m'avaient laissée seule avec mon chagrin.

Malgré tout, j'aurais donné m'importe quoi pour qu'un homme pose le même regard que moi que celui que j'avais vu mon père posé sur ma mère pendant les 11 années passées avec eux…

**Fin du Flash Back**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Extase gustative

**CHAPITRE 2 : Extase gustative**

**BPOV**

Le Full Moon existait maintenant depuis 5 ans, et connaissait un succès grandissant. J'avais même diversifié mes activités et sorti plusieurs livres de cuisine, qui étaient devenus des best-sellers dans leur catégorie. J'étais régulièrement invitée sur les plateaux télé, pour parler cuisine et confectionner des recettes.

J'étais toujours entourée de mes amis.

Rosalie était devenue ma Public Relation, et s'occupait de ma promo, en même temps que de ses autres protégés.

Alice, qui avait créé sa propre marque de vêtements, gardait toujours un œil sur ma garde-robe et se faisait un devoir de m'habiller à chacune de mes apparitions publiques.

Grâce aux conseils avisés d'Angela, j'étais à la tête d'une petite fortune, qu'avait su faire fructifier Ben, devenu conseiller financier.

Emmett, quant à lui, avait fait du Full Moon la cantine de l'équipe de Seahawks, ce qui nous valait régulièrement des articles dans la presse.

Aro Volturi ne m'avait pas lâché non plus, il était une sorte de mentor, et ne manquait jamais une occasion de venir gouter une de mes créations.

Bref, j'avais une vie parfaite. Il ne me manquait rien à ma vie, sauf peut être l'amour.

Je ne menais pas une vie monacale, même si j'étais très occupée professionnellement parlant. Toutefois, je n'avais toujours pas rencontré la bonne personne, comme on dit.

J'étais d'autant plus sélective dans mes choix sentimentaux, que j'étais entourée de couples, plus qu'heureux en ménage.

Toutefois, je m'offrais un intermède, tous les ans, un mois de plaisir en fait. Chaque année, je fermais le restaurant un mois complet et partais seule en voyage pour découvrir la gastronomie étrangère, en souvenir de mon année en Europe.

Cette année, j'avais opté pour l'Asie. Je devais passer 15 jours au Japon puis 15 jours en Chine. Rosalie, avec son esprit pratique à toute épreuve, avait même prévu de me faire cuisiner trois soirs durant, dans le plus grand restaurant d'Hong-Kong, histoire_ « d'exporter mon talent à l'international »_, comme elle disait.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à concocter un diner de gala pour 100 personnes. Je savais par Rosalie que les places pour ce diner s'étaient arrachées à prix d'or. Malgré l'habitude, j'avais tout de même une certaine pression pour ces repas. Les invités n'étaient pas forcément habitués à la gastronomie occidentale et aux produits que j'allais leur proposer. De plus, je ne travaillais pas avec ma brigade habituelle.

Néanmoins, les diners s'étaient enchainés sans accroc et j'avais eu des critiques dithyrambiques dans la presse chinoise, ce qui m'avait valu les félicitations conjointes de Rosalie et d'Aro.

Pour le dernier diner, j'avais donc décidé de me surpasser et d'offrir à mes convives un feu d'artifice gustatif.

J'avais prévus en mise en bouche des macarons au pain d'épices et garni de foie gras avec une légère compotée d'oignons rouges et de vin de Bourgogne. Ensuite, j'enchainais en entrée par une salade de homard tiède sur lit de roquette et agrumes, accompagnée de sa vinaigrette au kumquat. En plat, j'avais opté pour des brochettes de gambas et saint-jacques aux parfums d'Asie, citronnelle et gingembre. Enfin, comme l'apogée du repas était pour moi le dessert, j'avais choisi de cuisiner un orgasme cacao, c'est-à-dire cœur fondant de chocolat subtilement rehausser d'une pointe de poivre de sechuan.

**EPOV**

Voilà sept ans que j'avais quitté les États-Unis, pour partir faire carrière dans la finance internationale. J'étais à présent le bras droit du Directeur de la Sterling Brothers, chargé du Sud-est asiatique.

A tout juste 29 ans, j'avais parfaitement réussi ma vie professionnelle.

Toutefois, ma vie personnelle était une catastrophe complète. Sur les bancs de la fac, à Harvard, j'avais connu Victoria, une rousse incendiaire, qui avait retourné tous mes sens.

Ma famille ne l'appréciait guère, en particulier ma sœur Alice, qui lui vouait une haine tenace. Ça m'avait d'ailleurs valu bon nombre de disputes, si bien que petit à petit je m'étais coupé d'eux.

J'avais choisi de m'exiler loin avec Victoria, pour que nous puissions construire notre vie ensemble, loin des deux autres femmes de ma vie, qui étaient bien trop envahissantes.

C'est comme ça que je mettais retrouvé à Hanoï à travailler pour une grande banque d'affaires.

J'étais heureux avec Victoria et j'envisageais de plus en plus sérieusement de la demander en mariage. Jusqu'au soir où rentré plus tôt que d'habitude, je l'avais retrouvée en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec mon collègue et prétendu ami James.

Bien évidemment j'avais immédiatement rompu et je m'étais promis depuis ce jour de ne plus jamais faire confiance à une femme, encore moins de lui offrir mon cœur.

Je l'avais fait avec Victoria et elle l'avait piétiné. C'était il y a 3 ans à présent.

Depuis, la gente féminine n'était pour moi, tout au plus, qu'une source d'amusement.

Loin de me rapprocher de ma famille, la rupture d'avec Victoria n'avait fait qu'accroitre la distance qui s'était installée entre nous, alors que nous avions été si proches auparavant.

Au fond de moi, je leur en voulais d'avoir eu raison pour Victoria et d'avoir perçu ce que je n'avais pas su voir.

Nous ne communiquions que par téléphone et email interposés, mes parents avaient dû venir me voir trois fois en 5 ans.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir gravis les échelons, je travaillais à Hong-Kong, et ce pour quelques jours encore.

J'avais, en effet, obtenu une promotion et je devais bientôt quitter la Chine pour revenir au pays. La Banque pour laquelle je travaillais avait décidé de me confier la Direction du Bureau de Seattle, qui connaissait quelques difficultés.

Après avoir hésité longuement, j'avais fini par accepté en me disant qu'il était peut être temps pour moi de renouer avec ma famille.

Pour fêter mon départ comme il se devait, mon patron et ami Garrett Carter m'avait invité ainsi que quelques autres collègues à un diner de gala dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville.

Il m'avait dit de m'attendre à une soirée inoubliable.

Nous étions arrivés sur les coups de 20h00, et j'étais particulièrement étonné par l'effervescence qui régnait dans l'établissement. Plusieurs photographes étaient présents aux abords du restaurant et je reconnaissais parmi les personnes présentes, tout le gratin de l'ile. Etant venu diner dans ce restaurant avec quelques conquêtes que je souhaitais impressionner, je me demandais ce qui valait une telle débauche de moyens.

Voyant mon air interrogateur, Garrett m'avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée exceptionnelle, l'établissement accueillait un chef américain et il s'agissait de sa dernière prestation, avant de repartir aux États-Unis.

Après avoir dégusté un verre de single malt, au bar, nous nous étions dirigés vers notre table, pour diner. En pénétrant dans la salle de restaurant, je me surprenais à apprécier la nocturne de Chopin qui était jouée. Depuis ma rupture avec Victoria j'avais en effet cessé de jouer du piano, alors que c'était autrefois l'une de mes passions. J'avais justement rencontré Victoria au cours d'un concert que je donnais à la fac et elle m'avait toujours dit que c'était mes talents de pianiste qui l'avaient fait craquer…si j'avais su… Je fus tiré de mes pensées par l'arrivée des mises en bouche. Il s'agissait de petits macarons, d'une couleur indéfinissable entre brun et rouge. Ils étaient rehaussés d'or. Ils brillaient tellement, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de bijoux. Dès les premières bouchées, je m'étais retrouvé propulser au paradis et à en entendre les murmures dans la salle, je n'étais pas le seul. Toute l'assemblée s'était tue pour savourer ce moment de pur bonheur. Les sensations gustatives allaient crescendo, au fur et à mesure que les plats se succédaient. Chaque plat était un équilibre parfait entre acidité et douceur, onctuosité et craquant, sucré et salé. Je bénissais Garrett pour m'avoir convié à un tel festin. Lorsque le dessert fut annoncé je n'en avais pas cru mes oreilles, « orgasme cacao ». Quel programme.

En voyant arrivé le gâteau, j'avais été quelque peu déçu. Le Chef nous avait en effet régalés toute la soirée tant par le contenu de l'assiette que par les présentations de ses plats, si bien que l'on aurait dit des œuvres d'art. Or, je ne voyais arrivé qu'un banal fondant au chocolat, entouré d'une cage de sucre et accompagné d'une émulsion glacée.

En nous servant, le maitre d'hôtel avait précisé que le Chef nous conseillait de gouter le gâteau en même temps l'émulsion.

Après avoir brisé la cage de sucre, je m'exécutais en prenant soin de plonger ma bouchée dans l'émulsion.

Piqué par la curiosité, je portais le tout à mes lèvres. Et là, le choc.

Une véritable explosion se produisait dans ma bouche. C'était la rencontre du feu et de la glace. Les saveurs qui accompagnaient le chocolat se mariaient admirablement, avec un effet en deux temps : le gingembre de l'émulsion glacée, en premier, réveillait et excitait les papilles, tandis que le poivre maintenait une sorte de feu intérieur dès plus troublant.

L'orgasme cacao portait décidément bien son nom et je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi le Chef avait opté pour une présentation sobre. A faire plus, il serait immanquablement tombé dans l'ostentatoire.

C'était en apothéose que le repas s'acheva.

J'avais très envie d'aller saluer le Chef, à qui je devais le meilleur repas de ma vie et d'autres clients avaient, semble-t-il, eu la même idée J'aperçus le Gouverneur de Hong-Kong glisser un mot au maître d'hôtel et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les serveurs nous apportaient thé et café, il réapparu au milieu la scène, faisant taire le piano.

Il nous annonça que le Chef allait venir nous saluer.

**BPOV**

La soirée s'achevait. Le diner avait été une complète réussite, en particulier le dessert. J'avais eu peur de choquer en annonçant l'orgasme cacao, au menu. Mais à en croire les soupirs d'aise des invités à la première bouchée, j'avais mis dans le mille.

Aussitôt le dessert servi et la brigade félicitée, j'avais ôté ma veste de travail et j'étais partie me changer.

En effet, je rentrais le lendemain aux États-Unis et je comptais bien profiter de ma dernière soirée sur l'ile. Le second du restaurant m'avait parlé d'un club assez select à quelques rues de là que je comptais bien aller explorer.

Si mes escapades annuelles me servaient notamment à parfaire ma connaissance de la gastronomie et à découvrir de nouvelles saveurs, elles étaient aussi l'occasion de quelques rencontres nocturnes torrides.

Depuis que j'étais un chef reconnu, il était en effet moins facile pour moi de laisser libre cours à mes fantasmes.

J'enfilais donc une création de ma meilleure amie : une robe en soie noire, dos nu qui mettait subtilement ma poitrine en valeur, grâce à une bande de satin beige placée juste en dessous de mes seins. La robe, très fluide, s'évasait ensuite légèrement afin d'accentuer mes courbes et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Pour parfaire le tout, je chaussais une paire de Louboutin noire, à brides. En m'admirant dans la glace du vestiaire afin de voir le résultat, je remerciais intérieurement Alice de gérer mon dressing.

Pour la coiffure, j'optais pour un chignon lâche sur la nuque, vite réalisé grâce au pic à cheveux qui ne me quittait jamais, et laissais quelques mèches ressortir de part et d'autre de mon visage.

Je me maquillais ensuite rapidement, en insistant un peu plus sur mes yeux histoire de faire ressortir mes insondables iris chocolat. Une touche de blush sur le haut des pommettes, deux couches de mascara et un soupçon de gloss plus tard, j'étais prête pour sortir.

Alors que je me dirigeais rapidement vers la sortie, avant que les premiers invités ne quittent le restaurant, j'étais rattrapée par le maître d'hôtel, qui m'indiquait que le gouverneur de l'ile ainsi que plusieurs autres convives de marque souhaitaient me féliciter.

En règle générale, j'essayais de m'esquiver tout de suite après un diner, justement pour éviter de me retrouver avec les yeux d'une centaine de personne braqués sur moi.

Hélas, ce soir, je sentais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper, j'allais devoir repousser ma sortie à plus tard. Je n'avais aucune envie de frôler l'incident diplomatique en vexant le plus haut magistrat de Hong-Kong.

C'est d'un pas résigné que je retournais vers la salle du banquet.

Après une rapide introduction, le maître d'hôtel m'invitait d'un geste à monter sur la petite scène surplombant la salle, sur ces mots, prononcés, tant en cantonnais qu'en anglais :

- J'ai honneur de vous présenter Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, le chef talentueux qui a régalé vos papilles ce soir.

Je fis mon entrée sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Afin de remercier les invités à mon tour, je me décidais à relever la tête et à incliner plusieurs fois le buste vers la salle. C'est en me redressant une énième fois que j'arrêtais mon regard sur la plus incroyable paire d'yeux vert qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Les iris de cet homme étaient d'une couleur émeraude intense, comme les profondeurs d'un lac, avec des éclats d'or les faisant mystérieusement pétiller.

Outre ce regard saisissant, cet homme était d'une rare beauté. Il était grand et possédait une musculature impeccablement dessinée comme le laissait entrevoir le costume sombre qu'il portait. Sa mâchoire était carrée et son nez aquilin. Outre ses yeux, le plus surprenant était son indomptable chevelure châtain, illuminée de reflets cuivrés.

Sentant que mon regard était figé dans le sien depuis un peu plus longtemps que ce que la politesse ne l'admettait, je me forçais à réagir et à détourner la vue, non sans bien sûr rougir au passage.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre électrique

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Etant d'humeur particulièrement généreuse cette fin de week-end, je vous poste le chapitre 3 d'Amour, cuisine et plus..., en plus de celui d'Au nom de la Loi.**

**Vous allez avoir droit à la fameuse rencontre entre Edward et Bella.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Une rencontre électrique**

**EPOV**

Lorsque cette femme s'avança sur la scène, je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder derrière elle, étant sûr que le chef qui avait concocté ce repas divin allait faire son entrée à sa suite.

C'est au bout de quelques secondes que mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur elle, comprenant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à attendre, et pour la première fois je la vis vraiment.

J'étais fasciné.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui paraissait avoir 25 ans tout au plus. Sa beauté me paraissait loin des canons habituels. Elle n'était pas très grande, 1m65 tout au plus, sans ses talons, mais possédant des formes généreuses et harmonieuses. Sa taille était d'une extrême finesse et sa poitrine parfaitement mise en valeur par sa tenue.

Elle avait des yeux d'un marron très foncé, rappelant le dessert au chocolat que j'avais eu le bonheur de gouter un instant plus tôt. Sa peau était d'une incroyable teinte crème sur laquelle apparaissaient quelques rougeurs au niveau de ses joues, lui donnant des airs d'ingénue.

Enfin, le charmant tableau était complété par des cheveux bruns, que je devinais long et bouclés, qu'elle avait attachés en un chignon simple mais élégant.

Elle était tout bonnement sublime.

Lorsque son regard croisa la mien, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Pour ne rendre sa course qu'une fois qu'elle eut détaché ses yeux de moi.

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, l'approcher, pour la toucher. Je la voulais à moi, et le reste était sans importance.

Après que les applaudissements qui avaient accompagné son entrée se soient tus, elle se racla la gorge et pris la parole :

- Je remercie chacun d'entre vous de ce merveilleux accueil. J'ai été ravie de vous faire partager ma passion. En effet, comme l'a dit mieux que moi le grand Chef français Paul Bocuse, _« __Il n'y a pas de bonne cuisine si au départ elle n'est pas faite par amitié pour celui ou celle à qui elle est destinée »_. Cette idée m'accompagne dans chacun de mes gestes en cuisine et j'espère vous avoir fait ressentir au travers des quelques plats que vous avez goutés ce soir, à quel point j'étais heureuse de ce séjour dans ce magnifique pays. Bonne soirée à tous et une nouvelle fois merci.

Le traducteur fit son œuvre et s'en suivit une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements.

Après un dernier salut à la salle qu'elle avait plongé dans l'extase grâce à ses talents de cuisinière, je la vis s'éclipser rapidement en coulisses.

Il fallait que je réagisse vite si je ne voulais pas la laisser me filer entre les doigts.

Je me précipitais vers la sortie après un merci lancé un peu rapidement à Garrett et un salut tout aussi bref à mes collègues.

Réagir vite… espérer la croiser avec qu'elle ne quitte le restaurant et s'évanouisse définitivement dans les rues animées de Hong-Kong…

Arrivé à l'extérieur du restaurant, je tournais frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche. C'est ainsi que je l'aperçus au milieu de la foule, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner au coin d'une rue.

Aussitôt, je m'élançais sur ses talons.

Elle marchait de bon pas, mais comme je lui courais littéralement après, je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre.

C'est à cet instant que je me mis à réfléchir à la manière de l'aborder. En effet, ayant réagis sous l'impulsion du moment, je n'avais pas pensé à ce que j'allais lui dire.

Lancer un _« J'ai envie de vous »_ ou un _« voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir »_, comme dans la chanson, me semblait un peu présomptueux étant donné qu'il y a moins d'une demi-heure j'ignorais totalement son existence.

Je décidais donc de la suivre discrètement, afin de me laisser du temps pour élaborer un plan.

Depuis quand Edward Cullen avait-il besoin d'une stratégie pour arriver à coucher avec une femme ?

Sans me vanter, j'avais plutôt l'habitude de refuser les avances de la gente féminine que le contraire et généralement il suffisait que je propose à une femme de venir faire un tour avec moi, pour qu'elle finisse dans mon lit, ou le sien.

Isabella… Comment faire…

Je fus tiré de mes pensées lorsque je la vis s'engouffrer dans un club branché que je connaissais bien, pour y avoir dragué plusieurs fois de jolies bimbos.

Je me présentais au videur qui me laissa immédiatement pénétrer à l'intérieur du Club.

**BPOV :**

Le besoin de sortir immédiatement du restaurant se faisait violemment sentir en moi, après mon passage en salle.

L'intensité des yeux de cet homme, sur moi, m'avait saisie, lorsqu'il avait posé son fabuleux regard vert sur moi.

Une décharge d'électricité avait parcouru mon épine dorsale, lorsque j'avais relevé la tête et remarqué l'attention qu'il me portait.

Cela avait presque provoqué en moi un malaise et j'avais eu dû mal à m'empêcher de frissonner.

Après ma petite allocution, j'avais senti comme une nécessité de mettre de la distance, le plus possible de distance, entre nous. J'avais donc attrapé mon trench-coat et foncé en direction du club dont l'adresse m'avait été donné en cuisine, avec une seule idée en tête : me laisser étourdir par la musique et oublier ces deux prunelles couleur d'émeraude.

A mon arrivée au club, je laissais mon vêtement au vestiaire et me précipitais vers le bar. J'avais décidément besoin d'un remontant avant de m'élancer sur la piste.

Je commandais un shooter de Grey Goose et l'avalais d'une traite sous les yeux hallucinés du barman. Je sentais la morsure de la vodka me brûler l'œsophage et ma tête me tourner légèrement.

L'instant d'après, une fois ma consommation réglée, je me dirigeais vers la piste.

Le DJ était bon, la musique entrainante. J'adorais danser. Je devais ça à Renée qui m'avait inscrite de force à des courses, alors que j'avais 7 ans.

Elle m'avait expliqué que cela m'aiderait à vaincre ma timidité. Mes 4 années de cours avaient plutôt bien fonctionné et m'avaient permis d'apprendre jouer avec mon corps.

J'avais gagné en souplesse et je pouvais presque contrôler ma maladresse naturelle. J'avais néanmoins dû arrêter la danse à mon arrivée à Forks, mais j'avais tout de même de beaux restes.

Je commençais donc à me déhancher au rythme des basses lorsque, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, je sentis deux mains puissantes enserrer mes hanches.

Je me retrouvais plaquée contre un torse large et musclé.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me retourner pour me défaire de cette étreinte, non consentie, j'éprouvais la même sensation étrange que celle de tout à l'heure, comme si un courant électrique traversait tout mon corps.

En relevant la tête vers l'inconnu, plongeais mon regard au fond d'un abyme vert… Il était là… et il me serrait dans ses bras.

**EPOV :**

En pénétrant à l'intérieur du club, j'eus vite fait de retrouver la beauté brune, objet de ma convoitise.

Elle s'était approchée du bar et était présentement en train de descendre, un verre de ce que je devinais être de la vodka.

_« Sacré descente »_, c'est ce qui m'était venu en premier à l'esprit, et juste après _« diablement sexy »_.

Après avoir reposé son verre vide, je la regardais se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, afin d'atteindre la piste.

A peine avait-elle atteint sa cible qu'elle se mit à onduler d'une manière suggestive.

Sa danse était incroyablement érotique et je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à profiter du spectacle au vu des nombreuses têtes tournées dans sa direction.

Elle ne s'en rendait visiblement pas compte, ce qui me surprit d'autant plus. Cette fille était vraiment étonnante. D'habitude, les femmes étaient attentives au regard d'autrui, particulièrement lorsqu'elles dansaient, comme à la recherche d'une approbation tacite.

Pas elle.

Elle dansait pour son plaisir et ça la rendait encore plus excitante.

Mû par une bouffée de désir incontrôlable, je me ruais vers elle et lui saisit les hanches en la plaquant contre mon torse.

Je sentis instantanément son corps se raidir contre le mien. Elle se retourna vivement et me fis face prête à me repousser.

En une seconde, je perdis pied et me retrouvais noyé dans un océan de chocolat fondu.

**BPOV :**

Je pris la parole en premier :

- Vous ?

- Isabella.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? 

Aussitôt cette phrase avait-elle franchi mes lèvres que je me rendais compte de la stupidité de ma question… Il était présent au dîner. La vraie question était _« que faisait-il ici, les mains posées sur moi »_. Je réalisais d'ailleurs que je n'avais pas esquissé un geste pour me défaire de son étreinte.

- Je vous ai suivie.

Il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'en ai ressenti le besoin. C'était plus fort que moi… _Lui aussi sentait cette irrésistible attraction, apparemment._ Suivez-moi.

- Ok.

Il desserra ses bras et emprisonna une de mes mains dans la sienne, nous entrainant vers la sortie.

En moins d'un seconde, il avait récupéré ma veste et nous étions à l'extérieur, sur le trottoir.

- Allons ailleurs, tu veux ? _Me questionna-t-il ?_

- Oui.

Mon cerveau semblait incapable de former une pensée cohérente et se bornait à obéir au moindre de ses commandements. Où m'emmenait-il ? J'ai cru paniquer l'espace d'un instant, mais rien, pas le moindre soupçon d'angoisse à l'horizon… Etrange, ça ne me ressemblait pas.

En silence, il me conduisit au travers des ruelles d'Hong-Kong, sans jamais lâché ma main.

Au bout, d'un long moment, je parvins à reprendre suffisamment de contenance afin de formuler une question intelligible :

- Où va-t-on ?

- Chez moi ? 

Sa réponse ressemblait plus à une interrogation qu'à une affirmation.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de sa réponse. Une partie de moi, certainement mon instinct de survie, me criait de fuir en sens inverse, qu'après tout je ne savais rien de cet homme. C'était la plus petite et la plus faible. Tout le reste de mon être me disait de me laisser porter et que je ne craignais rien avec lui. Un curieux sentiment de sécurité m'envahissait petit à petit.

Au bout de ce qui m'a semblé durer un quart d'heure environ, nous arrivâmes au pied d'un magnifique immeuble très moderne dont la façade était intégralement vitrée.

Mon inconnu me conduisit prudemment vers les cages d'ascenseur qui se situaient au fond du hall.

Une fois les portes refermées sur nous il appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, sans croiser une seule fois mon regard mais tout en conservant nos doigts entrelacés.

Arrivés sur le palier, je remarquais l'imposante double porte noire qui nous faisait face. Il n'y avait, semble-t-il, qu'un appartement à cet étage.

Il m'extirpa de l'ascenseur en tirant légèrement sur ma main, je regardais nos doigts toujours noués.

Il ouvrit la porte prestement et sitôt rentrés à l'intérieur il la referma sur nous… J'étais piégée, et pourtant je ne souhaitais pas fuir.

Mes vacances touchaient à leur fin et je n'avais pas eu mon comptant. Mes escapades annuelles me permettaient de laisser libre cours à ma sensualité généralement, mais cette année j'avais quasiment fait chou blanc. Mes quelques rencontres d'une nuit ne s'étaient pas vraiment montrées à la hauteur de mes attentes, et je comptais bien me rattraper cette nuit, avec mon bel inconnu.

* * *

**Comme vous l'aurez certainement deviné que le prochain chapitre sera un lemon. Il arrivera la semaine prochaine.**

**En attendant, si vous avez une question ou un commentaire, passez par la case review.**

**Bye  
**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une nuit torride

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Voici la suite de la rencontre Bella-Edward; lemon au rendez-vous. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Une nuit torride**

**EPOV :**

A la seconde où j'eus verrouillé la porte, je me ruais sur les lèvres d'Isabella.

Je fus frappé par l'extrême douceur de ce premier contact. Ses lèvres étaient extraordinairement veloutées et pulpeuses à souhait. J'avais envie de les mordre, pour les goûter comme on le ferait avec un fruit bien mûr, gorgé de sucre.

Sa bouche avait une saveur divine.

Si je m'étais inquiétée de sa réaction pendant notre trajet mais, mes doutes s'envolèrent lorsque je la sentis répondre fiévreusement à mon baiser.

Je plaçais une main sur sa nuque afin de l'attirer un peu plus à moi. Elle s'abandonna complètement et passa un son bras libre dans mon dos afin de resserrer notre étreinte.

Ses lèvres étaient à la fois légères et avides. Après avoir exploré sa gorge, je me déplaçais lentement vers sa joue, sur laquelle je déposais des myriades de baisers.

Ensuite, je me dirigeais vers son cou, tout en continuant d'effleurer sa peau avec mon nez. Elle avait un port de tête gracile qui accentuait sa fragilité, en lui donnant des airs de ballerine.

Lorsque j'arrivais près de sa gorge, Isabella émit un faible gémissement. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce que je lui faisais.

J'affirmais alors ma prise sur sa taille et poursuivais ma descente vers sa poitrine. La robe qu'elle portait, assez moulante, ne me laissait pas l'accès escompté à ses seins.

J'entrepris donc de lui ôter.

Avec moult précautions, je fis glisser l'une après l'autre les bretelles de sa robe, qui finit à ses pieds sur le sol.

Seulement vêtue de sa lingerie, Isabella me semblait encore plus sensuelle et l'intensité de mon désir pour elle redoubla.

Elle arborait un ensemble coordonné noir, mélange de satin et de dentelle, qui laissait entrevoir la pointe de ses seins, durcis par le plaisir.

J'eus vite fait de décrocher son soutien-gorge, d'une manœuvre habile, afin de me permettre de continuer mon exploration de son corps de déesse.

Ses seins apparaissaient, comme deux délicieuses pommes à la chair douce et ferme, dans lesquelles j'avais envie de croquer.

Je lâchais pour la première fois sa main pour venir me saisir d'un de ses mamelons et le porter à ma bouche, afin de le mordiller.

La main libre d'Isabella se porta à ma nuque, pour fourrager mes cheveux. Elle déclencha ainsi un frisson qui descendit rapidement le long de mon dos pour frapper directement mon sexe.

Cette décharge électrique ne fit qu'accroitre mon érection déjà douloureuse.

N'y tenant plus, je saisis fermement ma belle dans mes bras et décidais de prolonger nos ébats dans ma chambre.

**BPOV :**

Une seconde m'avait suffi pour tout oublier.

Dès l'instant où les lèvres charnues et diablement tentatrices de mon bel inconnu s'étaient posées sur moi, j'avais succombé.

Il pouvait disposer de moi selon son bon vouloir. J'étais à lui, totalement. Pour cette nuit au moins.

Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour comme jamais. Je me reconnaissais à peine. Jamais mon désir n'avait été aussi fort, pour un homme.

J'adorais le sexe en général, mais là, les sensations qu'il provoquait en moi dépassaient largement le cadre d'une relation sexuelle.

J'avais envie de me donner à lui, entièrement, corps et âme.

Avec lenteur mais exigence, il explorait chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Chacun de ses baisers m'envoyait au paradis. Son contact me rendait incandescente.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis ses bras enserrer ma taille et mes pieds décoller du sol.

Il me faisait quitter l'entrée et m'entrainait rapidement vers une autre pièce…sa chambre, visiblement.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il me déposa sur son lit.

Je fus frappée par la douceur des draps sur mon corps quasi nu. Il devait s'agir de satin. Leur couleur était d'un gris très foncé qui ne mariait harmonieusement au reste de la pièce et donnant à l'ensemble un coté très masculin.

Lorsque je m'extirpais de mes pensées, je constatais que mon Adonis était planté devant moi. Il semblait admirer mon corps avec délectation, comme on le ferait devant la plus délicieuse des pâtisseries, repoussant de quelques secondes, le moment où l'on y enfonce sa cuillère avant d'en gouter la première bouchée.

J'étais une friandise pour lui.

Soudain je réalisais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais à demi nue et lui portait encore tous ses vêtements. Je devais réagir d'urgence et rétablir l'égalité entre nous.

Or, vu mon état d'excitation, il était inconcevable que je me rhabille maintenant…

Je me saisis si rapidement de sa main, qu'il ne se rendit compte de rien. C'est avec un œil surpris, qu'il me regarda le faire basculer sur le lit, à l'endroit même où je me trouvais allongée l'instant d'avant.

Je me plaçais à califourchon sur ses cuisses et commençais mon œuvre.

Alors qu'il voulait poser les mains sur moi pour poursuivre ses caresses je lui intimais de ne pas bouger d'un simple regard.

Ma main se porta vers le nœud de la fine cravate noire qu'il portait. Je desserrais doucement l'étau qu'elle formait autour de son cou.

Au lieu de l'envoyer voler, à travers la pièce, je la passais autour de mon cou, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle retombait pile entre mes seins

Ensuite, je m'affairais sur sa chemise et défis les boutons un à un, lentement, non sans laisser un de mes doigts se faufiler entre les pans du vêtement afin de toucher son torse musculeux.

A ce contact, il émit un râle, que j'analysais comme un mélange de désir et de frustration, mais je voulais prendre mon temps pour le découvrir.

Une fois débarrassé de sa chemise, je pris un moment pour contempler son incroyable buste. Chaque muscle était parfaitement dessiné. Il avait des pectoraux et des abdominaux saillants sur lesquels je fis courir ma langue aguicheuse, le faisant de nouveau gémir.

Il frissonnait sous mon assaut. Pourtant, une petite voix en moi me susurrait, qu'il ne demanderait pas grâce… Enfin pas tout de suite…

Les caresses que je lui prodiguais avec ma bouche ne manquèrent pas de lui faire rejeter la tête en arrière.

Quand j'en eus assez de le torturer de cette manière, je défis sa ceinture, et il se redressa pour me permettre de lui ôter son pantalon et son boxer.

J'avais réellement très envie de le voir nu depuis qu'il m'avait plaquée contre son torse, au club. J'avais, en effet, senti dans mon dos son érection et j'étais certaine que Dame nature s'était montrée très généreuse avec mon Apollon.

Après avoir ôté mon shorty, dernier rempart protégeant mon intimité, je me réinstallais sur lui et entrepris de lui nouer les mains avec sa cravate.

Son regard semblait légèrement inquiet mais l'excitation prenait largement le pas sur son appréhension. Il ne me semblait pas s'être déjà fait dominer par une femme. J'avais perçu à ses gestes, que c'était lui qui devait contrôler les choses d'habitude, mais, moi aussi j'adorais diriger mon partenaire. Il fallait dire que travailler dans un milieu d'hommes, et commander une brigade, vous forgeait le caractère.

Sa tête de lit permettait que j'y attache la cravate, tout son corps était tendu vers le haut ce qui avait pour effet de contracter un peu plus ses muscles.

Il était sublime et à voir la taille de son érection j'espérais bien que ma dernière nuit à Hong-Kong allait se terminer en feux d'artifice pour me permettre de rattraper mon mois de vache maigre.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne pourrait pas se détacher sans mon accord, je fis de nouveau courir mes ongles sur sa peau frémissante, le griffant légèrement par endroit.

Doucement, j'arrivais à son sexe, tendu à bloc. Je pouvais voir la petite veine sur le coté de son chibre pulser. Ma bonne éducation m'empêchait de le laisser plus longtemps dans un tel état.

J'entrepris de lécher sa hampe de bas en haut, prenant soin pour l'instant de me pas effleurer son gland.

Il soufflait de plus en plus fort. Je saisis délicatement sa queue, entre mes doigts, afin de la relever et de permettre à ma langue habile d'en faire le tour. A présent, il haletait littéralement sous moi, et pourtant ce n'était que l'échauffement.

Ma main faisait rouler ses bourses dans ma paume, tandis que je déposais enfin un baiser sur son bout, avant d'engloutir complètement son imposante verge.

Sous le coup de la surprise, mon amant lâcha carrément un juron. Je me permis un sourire carnassier, tout en faisant ressortir son vit de ma bouche. Je savais que j'étais particulièrement douée pour les fellations, et ce soir, il était le petit veinard qui avait droit à toutes mes attentions.

J'allais lui sortir le grand jeu. Monsieur se montrait pourtant résistant, ma caresse dura de longues minutes pendant lesquelles j'alternais les gestes, avec ma langue, mes lèvres et mes doigts.

Je le voulais excité au maximum. En le sentant prêt à éjaculer, je me retirais et repartis au salon sous son regard médusé. Une minute plus tard, j'étais de retour avec un préservatif et je pus voir, qu'il paraissait clairement soulagé.

Il devait croire que j'allais peut-être partir avant d'avoir fini ce que j'avais commencé. C'était mal me connaitre. J'étais du genre à toujours aller au fond des choses…

Après avoir mis en place le fameux bout de plastique, je me laissais carrément retomber sur son sexe.

J'étais tellement humide que malgré sa grosseur, il pénétra facilement en moi. Il me complétait parfaitement, comme si mon corps était fait pour l'accueillir, comme les deux parties d'un puzzle qui s'assemblent.

Je me servais de la barre de la tête de lit afin qu'accentuer mes mouvements. Je m'empalais de plus en plus fort sur lui, nous faisant gémir de concert.

Dans cette position, je trouvais tout de même que le rythme que je nous inculquais n'était pas assez soutenu. Il était donc grand temps de permettre à mon Adonis de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement.

Aussitôt que j'eus desserré ses liens, il saisit mes hanches et me plaqua contre le matelas, en s'enfonçant profondément en moi. Nos regards se fixèrent l'un dans l'autre pour ne plus se lâcher. Nous étions en parfaite symbiose, nos bassins claquaient à l'unisson. Il augmentait la cadence de ses pénétrations pour atteindre une allure proprement infernale.

J'avais remonté mes cuisses afin d'encercler ses hanches et de le retenir au maximum contre mon corps. Ainsi, je pouvais accompagner chacun de ses gestes et les amplifier.

Nos corps étaient en sueur et glissaient l'un sur l'autre avec une aisance étonnante, comme s'ils étaient les deux parties d'un tout.

Doucement je me sentais partir, j'allais bientôt être emportée par le plaisir. Mon amant n'était pas loin non plus, à en croire la puissance de ses coups de reins et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

**EPOV**

Cette femme était une déesse du sexe, elle m'avait carrément mis au supplice en me suçant et il m'avait fallu tout mon self control pour ne pas venir directement dans sa bouche, lorsqu'elle m'avait pris entièrement.

Je n'avais jamais connu une telle partenaire, prenant l'initiative et avec autant de répondant. Coucher avec elle, c'était comme mener une bataille, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Tous les coups étaient permis, surtout les meilleurs.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait enfin détaché, je m'étais empressé de reprendre initiative. En ancrant mon regard dans le sien, je constatais à quel point ses yeux étaient incroyables. Leur couleur intense donnait l'impression que son regard était un miroir dans lequel le monde se reflétait. Sous l'effet du désir, je peinais à en distinguer l'iris de la pupille, tellement ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

Je me perdais littéralement en elle.

Alors que j'allais bientôt craquer, je fis glisser une de mes mains le long de son corps, à la douceur incomparable, pour atteindre son clitoris, que je pressais durement, la faisant ainsi basculer dans l'extase.

La sentir se resserrer autour de ma queue me fit jouir instantanément. Je vins longuement dans le préservatif et me laissa ensuite retomber lourdement aux cotés de ma belle.

Après avoir repris tous deux notre souffle, j'enlaçais ma beauté brune et sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur, non sans avoir humé une fois de plus l'incroyable fragrance qui émanait d'elle après l'amour.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. **

**La suite bientôt.**

**Pour vos questions, commentaires ou critiques, passez par la case review.**

**Bonne fin de week-end.**

**Bye**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Retour sur terre

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**En attendant le prochain chapitre de l'invité mystère et en cette veille de week-end, voici le nouveau chapitre d'Amour, cuisine et plus si affinités...**

**Vous allez savoir ce qui se passe entre Bella et Edward, après leur nuit de folie.**

**Merci à Jackye pour sa correction et ses commentaires.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte. J'adore échanger avec vous autour de mes fics, c'est un véritable moteur.**

**Excellente lecture, **

**Rendez-vous en bas.  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Retour sur terre**

**BPOV**

Sans conteste, j'avais connu l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de toute ma vie, dans les bras de ce parfait inconnu. Au bout du troisième round, nous avions été rattrapés par la fatigue, et je m'étais endormie la tête posée contre son torse, en humant son odeur enivrante.

Vers 5 heures du matin, et malgré le manque évident de sommeil, je m'étais réveillée avec le bras de mon bel éphèbe en travers de la taille, son souffle tiède caressant ma nuque.

En voyant l'heure affichée sur le radioréveil, j'avais réalisé qu'il était grand temps pour moi de filer. Mon avion décollait dans 4 heures et je devais repasser à mon hôtel pour y récupérer mes bagages et accessoirement prendre une douche pour ôter l'odeur de sexe qui s'y accrochait.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre je cherchais à tâtons mes vêtements. Après avoir enfilé mon shorty, je me rappelais avoir été délestée de ma robe dans l'entrée. Je sortais donc de la pièce, quand je vis mon Apollon bouger dans le lit tout en émettant un léger grognement.

Il était vraiment temps que je déguerpisse et vite.

Alors que j'enfilais ma robe, sans pour autant avoir remis la main sur mon soutien-gorge, je l'entendis m'appeler.

- Isabella ? Isabella, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reviens dormir.

Pour toute réponse, j'attrapais mon trench et mon sac et claquais la porte, pour rejoindre les rues d'Hong-Kong.

**EPOV**

J'émergeais difficilement des limbes du sommeil. Bizarrement, mon lit me sembla froid et vide. Je me souvenais d'un coup que je n'étais pas censé être seul dans ma chambre, il manquait ma déesse, à mes cotés.

De loin, je discernais un bruit venant visiblement du salon.

- Isabella ? Isabella, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reviens dormir. _Tentais-je pour la ramener à moi, pensant qu'elle_ _s'était sans doute levée pour boire un verre d'eau. _

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée me ramena à la réalité.

Je me levais d'un bon, nu comme un vers, et courus en direction de l'entrée.

En allumant la lumière, je constatais que toutes ses affaires avaient disparu, tout comme elle.

Elle s'était enfuie… en me laissant seul… sans rien… sans un mot…

Tout ce qui me restait d'elle, afin de me prouver que la nuit dernière n'avait pas été un rêve, c'était son soutien-gorge, qui trainait au pied du sofa.

_« Toutes les mêmes »_ songeais-je dans un rire sans joie. Les femmes étaient vraiment des êtres vils et détestables, et Isabella Swan venait d'inscrire son nom en pole position sur ma black list.

Après tout, malgré le coté dramatique de ma vie et mon aptitude quasi pathologique à réitérer les mêmes erreurs, je pouvais me réjouir du fait qu'elle se soit elle-même décidée à sortir de ma vie…

**BPOV**

Durant les 14 heures que durait le vol me ramenant à Seattle, je me laissais envahir par les images plus qu'osées de ma dernière nuit passée en Asie.

Je m'en voulais un peu d'être partie comme une voleuse, mais en même temps, nous vivions sur deux continents différents. Alors même si j'avais vécu la meilleure nuit de ma vie entre les bras de cet homme, rien n'était envisageable entre nous. En tout cas, ce mec viendrait en tête de liste de mes meilleurs coups…

Je réalisais d'ailleurs que je ne connaissais pas son nom, dommage. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui demander dans le feu de l'action. Ça rendait impossible toute velléité de le revoir un jour.

Mon Ipod profondément enfoncé dans mes oreilles, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré le confort de la place de 1ère classe réservée par l'assistante de Rose.

Puisque je ne dormais pas, j'avais décidé de mettre à profit ce temps « perdu », pour réfléchir à la nouvelle carte que je comptais proposer dans le restaurant que j'allais ouvrir à New-York dans un mois. Je fourmillais littéralement d'idées et j'avais hâte de les mettre en pratique dans ma cuisine.

Dans le business plan d'Angela, appuyé par Aro, il avait été convenu que je devais absolument m'implanter sur la côte est. New-York s'était imposé d'elle-même, nous avions trouvé un superbe immeuble dans le quartier de Chelsea.

Esmé supervisait actuellement les travaux de décoration, et je devais encore recruter quelques personnes sur place, pour compléter ma nouvelle équipe.

Ça me faisait bizarre de penser que dans un mois à peine, je quitterais Seattle pour prendre la tête de mon nouveau restaurant à New-York.

J'angoissais un peu de laisser le Full Moon à Sam, mon second, il y avait également mes amis qui restaient à Seattle.

Angela et Rose avaient prévu de faire des allers-retours très régulièrement. Alice viendrait également me rendre visite. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas résister à une virée shopping sur la 5ème Avenue…

Par contre, Jazz et Emmett devaient rester sur place. Ils allaient me manquer affreusement je considérais Emmett comme un grand frère, certes un peu lourd parfois, mais sur qui on pouvait toujours compter et qui avait le cœur sur la main. Jasper, au fil de temps, était devenu mon confident. Il était toujours de bons conseils et il savait vous écouter, sans vous juger. Il était, d'ailleurs, le seul à connaitre le deuxième but de mes escapades annuelles.

Je comptais profiter au maximum de mon mois d'août pour passer du temps avec mes meilleurs amis. J'avais d'ailleurs en tête d'organiser un pique-nique avec toute la bande et les employés du restaurant.

En atterrissant à Tacoma, j'avais quasiment fini l'ébauche de ma future carte et j'étais fourbue.

Je réalisais en entendant les dernières recommandations de l'hôtesse que par le jeu du décalage horaire et des fuseaux horaires, j'arrivais à Seattle avant l'heure à laquelle j'avais décollé en Chine.

A 8h00 du matin, j'avais enfin récupéré mes valises et passé les contrôles. En passant les dernières portes, j'étais percutée de plein fouet par une tornade brune… Mon lutin préféré.

- Oh, Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai tellement de trucs à te dire, c'est incroyable.

- Toi aussi Alice, tu m'as manqué. _Dis-je en lui rendant son accolade._

Après cette étreinte réconfortante, je vis que tous mes amis étaient venus pour m'accueillir, cela ma toucha énormément. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas verser une larme.

J'étais vraiment chanceuse.

J'eus droit à un câlin made in Emmett, c'est-à-dire une embrassade capable d'étouffer un ours. Rose et Jasper me serrèrent affectueusement contre eux, tandis que mon grizzly préféré, se chargeait de mes bagages.

Comme nous étions dimanche matin, je proposais à tout le monde de venir chez moi pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Bien évidemment, Emmett acquiesça vigoureusement. C'était réellement un ventre sur patte, cet homme.

Habitant au dessus du Full Moon, dans un immense loft, je n'avais qu'à organiser une descente dans les cuisines pour ravitailler mon frigo.

Pour les filles, je préparais du thé et je faisais couler un café filtre, pour les garçons.

Angie et Ben nous rejoignirent alors que j'étais en train de confectionner des pancakes à la myrtille. J'avais également de la pâte à cookies, au congélateur. Au bout d'une demi-heure mon appartement avait repris vie, grâce aux délicieuses odeurs de cuisine qui l'emplissaient.

Les garçons préférant le salé, j'avais entrepris de leur cuisiner des œufs brouillés à la crème, du bacon grillé et des saucisses.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, nous nous retrouvâmes tous autour de l'énorme table en chêne qui trônait au milieu de la pièce principale.

Les rires fusaient, cela me faisait chaud au cœur. Je me sentais à la maison.

Alice était intarissable sur l'avancée des travaux. Elle me montra grâce à son Iphone, les photos qu'Esmé lui avait envoyées, afin de nous présenter les travaux de rénovation en cours.

Elle faisait vraiment un travail merveilleux. Les murs de briques du restaurant étaient savamment mis en valeur par l'éclairage et quelques boiseries disposées harmonieusement. L'ambiance était intimiste et chaleureuse. La mère d'Alice avait su recréer la même atmosphère romantique qu'au Full Moon, je sentis à cet instant que j'allais aimer cuisiner dans cet endroit. Un poids disparut alors de mes épaules Mes incertitudes concernant mon séjour à New-York s'envolèrent.

Je regardais alentour, constatant qu'Emmett dévorait ses œufs, tandis que Jasper et Ben étaient en pleine conversation sur les dernières tendances boursières. Les filles quant à elles organisaient déjà une journée shopping et spa, afin de fêter dignement mon retour au bercail, comme disait si bien Alice.

- Allez les gars, ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas, mais il est grand temps pour vous de nous laisser entre filles. _Proclama soudain Alice, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation._

Si Alice n'avait pas un telle horreur du treillis kaki, des chaussures plates, elle aurait merveille un tant que général d'infanterie. Cette femme était née pour donner des ordres et commander une troupe.

- Allez, plus vite… Ouste… Du balai… Dehors… _Continua-t-elle en claquant des mains, pour accélérer le mouvement._

- Mais, Al, j'ai pas fini mes pancakes. _Pleurnicha Emmett, en prenant des airs de cocker battu._

- Em, tu t'as dévoré quoi : 12 pancakes et autant de cookies, 4 saucisses, 6 tranches de bacon, 3 muffins et une demi douzaine d'œufs. Tu survivras, fais-moi confiance ! Aucun risque que tu tombes en hypoglycémie, dans les prochains jours. _Conclut-Alice, alors que nous nous retenions tous de pouffer._

- Comment une chose aussi microscopique que toi, peut-elle être aussi insupportable ? _S'interrogea le géant à nos côtés, tout en avalant goulûment les dernières crêpes de son assiette._

- L'expérience, mon cher ! Un don comme le mien, et je remercie tous les jours la génétique pour ça, ça se travaille, qu'est ce que tu crois ? _Rétorqua-t-elle en faisant une petite révérence._

Après que les gars aient quitté les lieux, Alice nous entraina vers ma chambre et entrepris de défaire mes bagages, tandis qu'Angie, Rose et moi prenions tranquillement place sur mon lit, en la regardant s'affairer.

C'était un autre de nos rituels. Alice gérait intégralement ma garde-robe et elle ne me faisait plus vraiment confiance depuis que j'avais fait tremper une robe en soie blanche, avec un peu de javel, pour enlever une tâche. Deux ans après, j'entendais toujours parler des trous que j'avais causés dans, je cite _« le chef d'œuvre de sa vie »_. Cette fille avait vraiment un sens du tragique excessivement développé.

- Bon alors Bella, c'était commun ce voyage ? _Attaqua Rose._

- C'était super. Le Japon et la Chine m'ont donné envie de tester plein de nouvelles saveurs : gingembre, citronnelle, coriandre, girofle, anis, safran… Je déborde d'idées. Ça va être génial. J'ai fini l'ébauche de la nouvelle carte. Y a plus qu'à travailler les recettes. _M'enthousiasmais-je._

- C'est très intéressant, tout ça Bella. Mais tu n'as rien de plus palpitant à nous raconter ? _Me demanda Angela._

- Comment ça plus palpitant ? _Les interrogeais-je à mon tour._

- Oh Bella, on parle de mecs, là, atterris ! Tu bosses constamment entourée d'hommes, donc certains sont carrément canons et célibataires et tu ne nous présentes jamais personne. On dirait qu'il n'y en a aucun qui trouve grâce à tes yeux. _S'emporta Rose._

- A croire que vivre au milieu de couples qui nagent dans le bonheur, ça me rend sélective. _Eludais-je, ne voulant pas leur parler de mes escapades._

- Certes, mais ça n'empêche pas d'avoir certains… besoins… _Souffla Angie. _Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas envoyée en l'air ?

Avant que je ne puisse inventer un mensonge plausible, la voix d'Alice nous fit, tout à coup, sursauter :

- Isabella Mary Swan ! Tu peux m'expliquer où est passé le soutien-gorge, qui va avec ce shorty.

Et merde, au son de sa voix, je savais que j'étais foutue. Mes joues s'empourprèrent automatiquement en pensant à l'endroit où j'avais perdu ma lingerie, et surtout avec qui.

- Réponds à la question ! _M'intima-t-elle._

- Heu, j'en sais rien. J'ai dû l'oublier à l'hôtel ? _Tentais-je, tout en sachant que Super-Alice et son détecteur de mensonge intégré n'allait pas se laisser prendre._

- Pas cette question, réponds à l'autre question : A quand remonte ton dernier orgasme ? _Reprit Alice, le plus sérieusement du monde._

- Heu… _Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. _Ça doit faire un peu moins de 24 heures, si on ne tient pas compte du décalage horaire. _Je jouais la carte de l'humour, pour désamorcer la tempête qui s'annonçait._

- Quoi ! _Hurlèrent mes trois amies de concert._

- Alors là ma vieille, hors de question que tu mettes un pied hors de cette chambre avant de nous avoir tout raconté. _Poursuivit Alice en me balançant ma lingerie au visage._

Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'exécuter.

Je leur parlais de mon inconnu, de cette alchimie que j'avais ressentie, de mon départ précipité, pour cause d'avion à prendre et de la perte de mon sous-vêtement… La seule question qui restait sans réponse, c'était le nom de mon Apollon. Ça les lassait sur leur faim.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, j'avais dû cracher le morceau, quant au second motif qui justifiait mes escapes annuelles et elles comprirent mieux, les raisons qui me poussaient à préférer voyager en célibataire.

- Isabella Swan, tu es une vilaine cachottière. _S'écria Alice. _Dire que tu fais ça depuis des années, sans rien nous dire. _Bouda-t-elle._

- Et au final, avec combien de mecs as-tu couché ? _Enchaina Rose, toujours stupéfaite par mon récit._

- Je n'ai jamais fait le calcul, mais je dirais au moins une trentaine. Si on compte mon séjour en Europe, c'est plus près de 50.

- J'en reviens pas. _S'étrangla presque Angela._ Et aucun, à Seattle ?

- Aucun sur le territoire américain, Ang. Pas depuis 6 ans et mon départ de Forks.

- T'es incroyable !

- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, pour ma défense ? J'ai toujours été avide de savoir et passionnée de cultures étrangères ?

- C'est sûr qu'après tout ça, tu pourrais certainement donner des cours et pas que de cuisine, si tu veux mon avis. _Pouffa Rose._

- Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'après mon séjour en Inde et ma rencontre avec Vikram, le Kâma-Sûtra n'avait plus de secret pour moi… _Terminais-je. _Bon les filles, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je commence à sentir le contrecoup du jet lag, si vous pouviez me laisser me reposer, vous aurez droit à me reconnaissance éternelle.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Nous étions quasiment à la fin du mois d'août et nous profitions des derniers beaux jours, sur Seattle. Je revenais d'un voyage à New-York, pour faire connaissance avec l'équipe de l'Eclipse. J'avais baptisé ainsi mon nouveau restaurant, pour rester dans la même veine que le Full Moon. Je trouvais que cela sonnait bien à l'oreille.

En cuisine, j'avais choisi une équipe principalement masculine. Lors de mon séjour au Japon, j'avais proposé un poste à un jeune chef de partie, qui m'avait impressionné, et il avait accepté. J'avais hâte de commencer à travailler avec lui, pour mettre dans ma cuisine des influences asiatiques et renouveler les saveurs à ma carte. Il y avait également la petite Jane, qui avait fait preuve de beaucoup de ténacité, lors des entretiens. Enfin, il y avait Liam, avec qui j'avais déjà travaillé à Seattle.

Pour la salle, j'avais recruté un Maître d'hôtel hyper qualifié et également sommelier, qui pourrait efficacement me seconder, nommé Demetri je lui avais laissé ensuite le soin d'engager deux serveuses pour l'aider.

Pour l'heure, j'étais en train de confectionner différentes salades pour le pique-nique, prévu ce midi. L'ambiance, dans la cuisine du restaurant, était détendue, ma brigade au grand complet m'entourait. J'avais mis mon IPod à tourner, et je me déhanchais tranquillement au son de « ain't no mountain high enough » de Marvin Gaye. Diego battait la mesure avec une cuillère en bois, tout en surveillant une sauce du coin de l'œil. Tandis que Sam esquissait un pas de danse avec Emily, avec qui il sortait depuis quelques mois. Jared, de son coté, préparait des club-sandwichs en chantonnant.

- Hey, écoute ça Bells, spéciale dédicace pour toi, qui va bientôt nous abandonner. _Commença Diego, en servant de sa cuillère comme un micro._

Listen, baby / _Ecoute, bébé_

Ain't no mountain high / _Pas de montagne assez haute_

Ain't no vally low / _Pas de vallée assez profonde_

Ain't no river wide enough, baby / _Pas de rivière assez large, bébé_

If you need me, call me / _Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi_

No matter where you are / _Peu importe où tu es_

No matter how far / _Peu importe la distance_

Just call my name / _Appelle simplement mon nom_

I'll be there in a hurry / _Je me dépêcherai d'être là_

You don't have to worry / _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter_

Cause baby / _Parce que bébé_

There ain't no mountain high enough / _Pas de montagne assez haute_

Ain't no valley low enough / _Pas de vallée assez profonde_

Ain't no river wide enough / _Pas de rivière assez large_

To keep me from getting to you / _Pour m'empêcher de te rejoindre_

- Arrête ça, pitié. _Râlais-je doucement. _Tu vas faire pleuvoir et je te rappelle qu'on fait à pique-nique à Seattle, fin août. On prend bien assez de risque comme ça !

- Oh, ma belle. Tu adores ça, avoues ! _Rétorqua-t-il tout en continuant ses pitreries._

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Avec ta voix haut-perchée, tu émets des sons que seuls les chiens du voisinage peuvent entendre ! _Le taquinais-je._

- Tu vas nous manquer Bella, je sais pas comment on va faire sans toi. _Affirma mon second, tandis qu'il tenait toujours sa petite amie._

- Yep. _Acquiesça Diego. _Ne me laisse pas seul avec lui Bella, je suis sûre que dès que tu seras dans la Grosse Pomme, Monsieur, va prendre le melon, et me torturer !

Eux aussi, ils allaient vraiment me manquer. J'espérais que l'osmose avec ma nouvelle brigade serait la même. C'était essentiel pour moi de travailler dans un climat sympathique, je trouvais que l'on y gagnait en efficacité.

- Tu vas tellement bien te débrouiller, Sam, que tu ne voudras même pas me voir revenir ! Et toi, Diego, c'est tout ce que tu mérites, de te faire botter les fesses de temps en temps ! _Me moquais-je, gentiment._ Mais rassure-toi, si Sam arrive à te supporter sans rien dire et sans se fâcher, je lui filerais une augmentation, pour le féliciter d'être plus zen que moi !

Après trois heures passées en cuisine, nous avions plusieurs paniers et glacières chargés de vivres, de quoi nourrir un régiment, mais avec Emmett comme convive, on ne prévoyait jamais assez. Il y avait des travers de porc recouverts de la sauce barbecue spéciale de Sam, des épis de maïs rôtis, ma sublime salade de crabe, granny smith et pamplemousse, plusieurs sortes de crudités avec une sauce cocktail subtilement rehaussée d'un trait de cognac, une salade Waldorf, toutes sortes de sandwichs et des chips maison. Pour le dessert, nous avions opté pour divers biscuits secs : cookies, brownies, cupcakes et macarons.

Nous avions tous rendez-vous au Washington Park, près de l'arboretum à 13h00, avec le reste de la bande. J'avais aussi invité Esmé et Carlisle ainsi qu'Aro et sa femme Sulpicia, même Seth, Olivia et Tom avaient fait le déplacement depuis Forks.

Seth tenait toujours le Café de Mary, Tom et Olivia profitaient actuellement des vacances universitaires avant de retourner à l'université de Duke, en Caroline du Nord, où ils étaient tous deux inscrits.

Comme nous nous en doutions, Emmett dévora une grande partie du pique-nique, en nous servant son habituelle excuse, comme quoi, vu sa carrure, il était normal qu'il mange trois fois plus que nous.

Nous avions programmé une partie de soft ball dans le parc, après le déjeuner. Même Carlisle et Aro, qui avait laissé tomber son éternel complet italien pour l'occasion, se joignirent aux joueurs.

J'étais vraiment heureuse de voir tous les gens qui comptaient pour moi réunis, souriants et détendus. Alice était rayonnante, elle nous mitraillait tous, afin de me faire des souvenirs pour New-York. Secrètement, je me disais qu'elle ne faisait pas cela que pour moi et que son enthousiasme cachait autre chose, mais je décidais d'éloigner de moi, toute pensée négative, souhaitant uniquement profiter du moment présent.

Esmé vantait les mérites de mes futurs collaborateurs, qu'elle avait pu rencontrer lors de ces fréquents allers-retours, sur la côte est, et Sulpicia listait tous les endroits dans lesquels je devais absolument me rendre lors de mon séjour newyorkais.

Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension assaillait mon cœur, n'arrivant pas à déterminer lequel l'emporterait sur l'autre.

En fin d'après-midi, certains commencèrent à partir après m'avoir chaleureusement étreint.

Assez vite, ne restèrent que ma « famille », Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Angie, Ben, ainsi qu'Esmé, Carlisle, Aro et Sulpicia.

Les jumeaux étaient partis au cinéma, afin de nous laisser entre nous, car ils devaient rester quelques jours chez Angela et Ben et j'allais donc les revoir avant mon départ.

Comme souvent, nous terminions la soirée autour d'un plat de mes célébrissimes lasagnes dans mon loft. Le secret résidait principalement dans le choix des ingrédients et le soin que j'apportais à la confection de la pâte à lasagne. L'été j'achetais plusieurs kilos de tomates bien mures et je préparais des litres de sauce que je gardais en bocaux de verre pour m'en servir tout au long de l'année. J'agrémentais ma sauce d'oignons caramélisés, de quelques poivrons, de céleri branches, et de basilic frais… Un délice pour les papilles…

D'ailleurs, certains ne s'y trompaient pas.

- Bella, reste, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie même à genoux. _Déclara solennellement Emmett, en joignant le geste à la parole._

- Arrête tes âneries, s'il te plait mon nounours. _Souffla Rose._

- Mais ma Rosie, comme je vais survivre sans ma dose hebdomadaire de lasagnes made in Swan. _Dit-il, toujours mélodramatique._

- Emmett, tu pourras toujours aller au restaurant, Sam se fera une joie de te nourrir.

- Mais c'n'est pas la même chose ma Bells. T'es la meilleure, tu le sais. T'es en deuxième position dans mon cœur, juste après ma Rose.

- Crois moi, j'en suis vraiment flattée, Em. Et pour te remercier de cette touchante déclaration, je laisserais à Rose un ou deux plats de lasagnes à mettre au congélateur, à sortir pour les grandes occasions, comme la première victoire des Seahawks.

- La saison commence dans deux semaines, et pour le premier match on affronte les Washington Redskins, je pense que ça passera. Leur meilleur quaterback a quitté l'équipe cette saison et ils ont toute leur attaque à reconstruire.

Rosalie m'adressa un clin d'œil complice. Lorsqu'on branchait Emmett sur le football, il était intarissable.

Alors que je débarrassais pendant que mes invités savouraient leur café au salon, Alice me rejoignit. Je lui trouvais soudain l'air bien sombre, me rappelant l'idée fugace qui m'avait traversée l'esprit l'après-midi même.

- Ça ne va pas ma belle. Dis-moi tout.

- Oh, Bells, tu me connais si bien, à part Jasper, je crois que personne ne me connais aussi bien.

- C'est à ça que serve les meilleures amies, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. _Lui avouais-je, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère._

- Tu vas me manquer tu sais.

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer Al, mais tu pourras venir me voir, et puis il y a les mails et le téléphone, aussi.

- C'n'est pas pareil. _Lâcha-t-elle, en retenant un sanglot._

L'attitude d'Alice me déstabilisait quelque peu, elle qui était toujours si gaie, si vive, si pétillante. Elle dévoilait très peu cette facette d'elle-même, fragile et sensible.

D'habitude, elle affichait toujours un air déterminé et une bonne humeur contagieuse, qui pouvait même se révéler fatigante parfois. La voir tellement abattue me chamboulait.

Tout à coup, Alice me serra fermement dans ses bras.

- Tu vas revenir, hein ? _Me demanda-t-elle._

- Bien sûr Alice. Ma vie est ici. New-York, c'est juste temporaire, une parenthèse. _Répondis-je._

- Tu me le promets.

- Je te le jure. _La rassurais-je. _Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, Minipouss.

Elle m'adressa un mince sourire. Je savais que mon départ, même temporaire, rouvrait chez Alice, une vieille blessure qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

**Alice POV**

Au milieu de cette cuisine, je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. J'avais beau me raisonner c'était plus fort que moi, depuis qu'Il était parti, j'avais une peur panique que les gens que j'aime ne m'abandonnent.

Je lui en voulais tellement pour ça. Tout était de sa faute et au fil du temps ma peine s'était muée en colère. Une colère sourde et viscérale, si bien que même Jasper ne prononçait plus son prénom devant moi, depuis que j'avais légèrement pété un câble lors d'une soirée, brisant un cadre où il était en photo et laissant tout le monde en plan.

Bella était devenue au fil du temps comme une sœur pour moi, elle l'avait en quelque sorte remplacée. Dès notre première rencontre, à Paris, j'avais adoré cette fille. Elle était naturellement venue vers nous, pour nous aider alors que Rose et moi étions perdues. C'était du Bella tout craché, toujours prête à venir en aide aux autres.

Grâce à Bella, j'avais un peu oublié la peine que me causait son absence. Elle avait su réparé cette espèce de trou béant que j'avais dans la poitrine. Je pouvais toujours me confier à elle, sans risquer d'être jugée. Contrairement à Jasper, ou même à Rose, elle savait ce qu'était la solitude, car même en étant entourée de ma famille ou de mes amis, j'avais continuellement cette sensation de vide en moi, que rien ne comblait.

Comment l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde, juste après Jazz, avait-il pu me trahir de cette manière. Il m'avait laissé tombé comme un vieux kleenex, sans remord, et sans se retourner. Tout ça pour une poufiasse, qui finalement s'était moquée de lui, comme je l'avais prédit.

Quand il avait rompu avec elle, j'avais eu l'espoir fou que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Et une nouvelle fois, il m'avait déçue et rejetée, de la plus cruelle des façons. Alors que je pensais qu'il aurait été mon témoin, le jour de mon mariage, il n'avait même pas fait le déplacement.

Il avait fait son choix, plutôt que de reprendre sa place au sein de notre famille, il s'était éloigné encore plus de nous. Il avait de nouveau brisé le cœur de mes parents et fait pleurer ma mère. Là, j'avais, moi aussi, choisi… J'avais décidé que mon frère, mon jumeau, mon alter ego était mort et enterré. L'homme duquel j'avais été le plus proche pendant les 20 premières années de ma vie n'était plus.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ?  
**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**Pour vos commentaires, questions ou critiques, passez par la petite bulle.**

**A bientôt.  
**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Eclipse

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte pour cette fic.**

**Merci à Jackye pour sa correction et ses précieux conseils.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

**Excellente lecture**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, pour leurs reviews :**

**Diana : **La suite tout de suite…

**PatiewSnow :** Merci pour ton verdict… Tu verras qu'Edward a d'autres sujets de préoccupations pour le moment !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Éclipse  
**

**BPOV**

J'étais arrivée à New-York depuis tout juste 5 jours et l'inauguration de l'Eclipse devait avoir lieu demain, autant dire que c'était l'effervescence au restaurant.

Heureusement, Angie et Rose avait fait le déplacement pour superviser l'organisation de la soirée. De mon côté, je passais 12 heures par jour en cuisine, avec ma nouvelle équipe, afin de roder la nouvelle carte et de finaliser le menu pour le dîner d'ouverture.

Autour des fourneaux chacun cherchait encore ses marques. Hiro avait un peu de mal à s'imposer et Jane était plutôt directive. J'étais ravie de retrouver Liam, il avait toujours su se montrer jovial et efficace. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Alice avait tenu à me créer une robe spécialement pour l'occasion. Comme d'habitude, son travail était sublime. Il s'agissait d'une robe bustier assez courte tout en satin rouge, dont la coupe était soulignée par un grand nœud papillon.

Bien évidemment, elle avait prévu une paire d'escarpins à talons vertigineux pour accompagner ma tenue.

Côté salle, Demitri avait réalisé un magnifique travail, sous l'œil attentif de Rosalie, bien évidemment. Des bougies et de superbes compositions florales créaient une ambiance enchanteresse. Je n'avais pas de doute sur le fait que la soirée allait être un véritable succès.

Nous attendions plusieurs journalistes et critiques gastronomiques ainsi que quelques célébrités et d'autres chefs réputés. Rose avait comme toujours mis à profit son carnet d'adresses. Nous attendions une centaine d'invités pour ce cocktail dinatoire.

Un DJ en vogue avait été chargé de l'animation musicale. Nous avions engagé quelques extras pour le service et pour s'occuper du bar. Bref, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

Après m'être préparée en compagnie de mes deux amies, je fis un rapide tour par les cuisines, pour voir si tout se déroulait bien. Ce soir, contrairement à d'habitude, je ne pouvais pas être cachée derrière mes casseroles, il fallait que je sois en salle, avec mes invités.

Dans quelques minutes, les premiers convives allaient franchir les portes du restaurant et la pression montait lentement en moi. Je devais passer en revue mes troupes. En franchissant les portes séparant les cuisines de la salle, je tombais en arrêt.

Mon Dieu ! Devant moi, il n'y avait pas seulement Rose et Angie, il y avait aussi Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Aro et sa femme ainsi que Ben, Carlisle et Esmé. Ils avaient tous fait le déplacement.

Les premières embrassades furent pour Alice, qui s'extasia sur son talent de styliste, en me voyant dans sa création. La modestie ne faisait pas vraiment partie des qualités de Little Pixie, quand il s'agissait de mode. Esmé reçut également énormément de compliments pour la qualité de son travail de décoration, au restaurant.

J'étais à la limite d'éclater en sanglot. Voir Emmett, ici, alors que son premier match avait lieu dans 4 jours seulement me touchait énormément.

J'eus tout juste le temps de faire le tour pour saluer tout le monde, que le coup d'envoi de la soirée fut donné.

Comme je m'en doutais, l'inauguration avait été un franc succès. Tout le monde avait apprécié les plats servis et notre carnet de réservations affichait déjà quasiment complet. J'avais eu plusieurs retours favorables de critiques et Rose m'avait déjà programmé deux interviews pour la semaine prochaine.

Vers minuit, le restaurant commença doucement à se vider, pour mon plus grand bonheur car j'étais épuisée.

Angela avait réservé des chambres pour tout le monde, dans l'hôtel où j'avais posé mes valises. En effet, les travaux de mon pied-à-terre newyorkais n'étaient pas encore terminés.

En nous retrouvant le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner, Alice me sauta littéralement au cou afin de me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il fallait dire qu'avec le lancement de l'Eclipse, j'avais complètement oublié la coïncidence des dates. Je comprenais maintenant d'autant mieux la présence de tous mes amis.

Depuis la mort de mes parents, je n'aimais plus beaucoup fêter ma venue au monde. Toutefois, Alice se faisait chaque année un point d'honneur à organiser l'évènement. Cette année n'échapperait pas à la règle visiblement, en fait j'en étais plus qu'heureuse.

Mon lutin sous LSD préféré, avait comme toujours tout prévu. Elle avait fait privatiser une des salles à manger de l'hôtel et un fabuleux brunch y attendait d'être dégusté. On ne savait plus où donner de la tête, face à la débauche de nourriture qui s'étalait devant nous : carrot cake, brouillade d'œufs, club-sandwichs, pancakes, muffins, scones, saucisses grillées, pommes de terre rôties, cheese cake, saumon fumé, granola… Pour aller avec tout cela il y avait plusieurs sortes de jus de fruits fraichement pressés ainsi que du thé et du café.

En cuisine, ils avaient semble-t-il été prévenus la présence du grand Emmett Cullen dans les lieux, et de son gargantuesque appétit.

- Presque 10 ans, qu'on est ensemble, et je ne comprends toujours pas, où il arrive à mettre tout ça. _Lança Rose, alors qu'Em se resservait pour la 4__ème__ fois au buffet._

- C'est la question que tout le monde se pose, ma belle… _Répondis-je songeuse._

- Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si mon métabolisme brûle les calories plus vite que la moyenne. _Pleurnicha la montagne de muscle, qui reprenait place à notre table._

- Oh, c'est l'excuse la plus pourrie que tu nous aies sortie depuis longtemps, on a connu plus créatif. _S'esclaffa Jasper._

- Ah, oui, comme la fois où il a accusé le chichuawa de Sulplicia d'avoir avalé toute l'assiette que tu avais remplie de travers de porc. _Continuais-je, les larmes aux yeux._

Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre notre souffle, en nous remémorant ce souvenir.

C'était un peu étrange pour moi de manger la cuisine préparée par d'autres chefs. J'analysais tout ce que je goûtais, essayant de décrypter la recette et cherchant instinctivement à l'améliorer. C'était plus fort que moi.

Après avoir copieusement déjeuné, je dus sacrifier à la traditionnelle ouverture des cadeaux.

Carlisle et Esmé m'offrirent deux places pour le Metropolitan Opéra. Rosalie et Emmett avaient opté pour une journée au Spa. Bien évidemment, je trouvais là, la patte de Rose Emmett ayant une toute autre vision de l'utilisation des bains de boue, que celle de sa tendre moitié, incluant un ring, plusieurs femmes et des minuscules bikinis.

Alice m'avait offert une nouvelle robe et Jazz y avait ajouté une édition originale de Mastering the Art of French Cooking dédicacée par Julia Child (*). J'en aurais presque pleuré de joie. Angie et Ben m'avaient acheté du parfum français. Enfin, de la part d'Aro et son épouse, j'avais reçu une caisse de 6 bouteilles de Château Yquem, Premier cru supérieur, millésime 2001 qui coûtait pour plusieurs millier d'euros. J'étais abasourdie.

Le week-end touchait à sa fin et c'était le cœur lourd que je raccompagnais mes amis à l'aéroport de LaGuardia, pour une nouvelle séance d'adieux.

Dès le lundi matin, j'avais retrouvé mes fourneaux avec délice, le restaurant devant assurer son premier service le lendemain midi. En matière de produits frais, j'avais trouvé mon bonheur auprès des vendeurs du marché bio d'Union Square.

Après l'ouverture officielle, les jours et les semaines s'étaient mises à défiler rapidement. L'Eclipse dégageait déjà des bénéfices, et nous étions quasiment complets à chaque service. Mon équipe avait trouvé son rythme de croisière, même si Jane avait tendance à lancer des pics à tout bout de champ à Hiro. Pour ma plus grande satisfaction, je voyais ce dernier s'affirmer un peu plus chaque jour.

Nous travaillions d'ailleurs, régulièrement ensemble sur de nouveaux plats. En ce moment, nous mettions au point une nouvelle entrée aux saveurs japonaise, pour la prochaine carte. Il s'agissait d'un tartare de saumon sauvage et de pomme granny, accompagné de sa chantilly au wasabi. Ma nouvelle recrue fourmillait d'idées, sa créativité et son enthousiasme étaient très rafraichissant pour moi.

J'avais emménagé dans l'appartement au dessus du restaurant, il y a de ça un mois et demi. Heureusement, car je commençais à ne plus supporter de vivre à l'hôtel, aussi luxueux soit-il. Je voulais déballer mes affaires et me créer mon nouveau cocon.

Lors de mon jour de congé, j'en profitais pour visiter New-York, comme me l'avait conseillé Sulpicia. Depuis mon arrivée, j'avais déjà vu le Musée d'art moderne, le Guggenheim, le Met (**). Régulièrement je profitais de la pause entre les deux services pour aller faire un tour à Central Park ou simplement flâner dans les artères perpétuellement animées de la ville.

Maintenant que je connaissais mieux New-York, je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi on l'appelait la ville qui ne dort jamais. C'était hallucinant ! Toutes ces boutiques, ces restaurants ouverts 24h/24, ces lumières et ces écrans géants qui éclairaient Times square… Fascinant…

Pour occuper mes temps libres, je participais aussi un programme destiné aux enfants en difficultés. Les éducateurs de cette association travaillaient avec le service de protection de l'enfance de la ville. A l'origine, j'avais été contactée pour faire visiter les cuisines de mon restaurant.

Avec mes collaborateurs, nous avions organisé toute une journée de découverte et d'initiation au goût. Les gamins avaient tous adoré et étaient repartis le sourire aux lèvres.

A la suite de cette expérience, je m'étais investie un peu plus dans l'association en devenant marraine d'un enfant. Mon petit protégé s'appelait Nick Campanello. Il avait 8 ans et il s'était montré particulièrement intéressé, lors de la visite de l'Eclipse. Le contact était tout de suite passé entre nous.

On m'avait indiqué, qu'en tant de marraine, je devais être un soutien pour cet enfant, l'aider sur le plan scolaire, en cas de problème et organiser avec lui des sorties ou des activités à faire ensemble. J'avais également appris par l'assistante sociale qui le suivait que sa mère était une toxicomane, prostituée occasionnelle, actuellement en cure de désintox, ce qui expliquait le placement temporaire de Nick en foyer.

Je m'étais prise d'affection pour lui. Il était secret et parlait très peu de sa mère. Selon son dossier, il était né de père inconnu. Compte tenu de mon histoire personnelle, je pouvais facilement comprendre le vide qu'il devait ressentir, mais je refusais de le pousser à se confier. En mon for intérieur, je me disais qu'il s'ouvrirait tout seul, lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Lors de nos après-midi passés ensemble, je l'emmenais régulièrement se balader au parc, ou voir un film, ensuite nous rentrions au restaurant, pour confectionner un goûter et quelques douceurs pour qu'il puisse les ramener à ses copains du foyer. En le ramenant, j'avais systématiquement un pincement au cœur. Nick était vraiment un gosse merveilleux et plein de vie, dont le regard s'illuminait à chaque découverte qu'il faisait.

- Aujourd'hui, Nick, je vais t'apprendre un grand secret, un secret de famille.

- Yes ! _Fit-il en applaudissement._

- Je vais te montrer comment on fait des cookies, aux pépites de chocolat et à la noix de coco.

- Cool, j'adore le chocolat.

- Moi aussi. _Dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil._ Alors, tu te souviens, de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Par quoi on commence ?

- La tenue !

- Exact, mini chef. Viens par là que je t'attache ton tablier. _Répondis-je en joignant le geste à la parole._

J'avais acheté un tablier pour Nick, à sa taille. Après m'être moi aussi habillée, et avoir relevé mes cheveux, je poursuivais.

- Et ensuite ?

- On sort les ingrédients.

- Bien, et pourquoi on fait ça ?

- Un bon cuisinier et un cuisinier bien organisé ! _Répliqua-t-il du tac-o-tac en citant mots pour mots le discours que j'avais tenu lors de sa visite à l'Eclipse._

- Pour cette recette, il nous faut de la farine, du beurre, de la cassonade, un œuf, du chocolat, de la noix de coco râpée et de la levure. _Enumérais-je._

- Bella, dis, c'est quoi de la cassonade ?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle du sucre roux, à cause de sa couleur. C'est du sucre brut, ça va donner un petit goût caramélisé. Goûtes ! _Expliquais-je en lui tendant une petite cuillère, pour qu'il y trempe son doigt._

- Humm, c'est bon !

J'approchais un petit marchepied, pour que Nick soit à hauteur du plan de travail.

- Alors, moussaillon, regardes ! On prend un cul de poule et on met dedans le beurre pommade, c'est-à-dire du beurre mou. Ensuite on mélange bien avec le sucre. Une fois que c'est fait, on ajoute la farine et la levure.

Je dosais les ingrédients pour Nick et lui fit ajouter le mélange, en le tamisant.

- Et maintenant ? _Me questionna-t-il._

- On met l'œuf entier. Tu veux le casser.

- Ouais.

Il s'exécuta, en prenant tellement de précautions, qu'il me fit rire malgré moi.

- Hey, tu te moques de moi. _Ronchonna-t-il._

- Jamais de la vie, Nick. En fait je me disais que j'avais du souci à me faire. Tu es vraiment doué.

Pour toute réponse, il m'adressa un sourire radieux, qui me réchauffa le cœur.

- Ensuite, tu vas mettre la noix de coco et moi de je vais hacher le chocolat pour en faire des pépites.

- Ok.

Nous continuions de cuisiner tranquillement côte à côte. De temps en temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil attendri à ce petit bonhomme, qui voulait tellement bien faire.

Après un quart d'heure de cuisson, nous avions une cinquantaine de cookies, tout chaud devant nous, la cuisine embaumait délicieusement.

Je nous servis, à tous deux un grand verre de lait, avant de nous installer, pour goûter.

Nick venait d'engouffrer son 5ème gâteau, sous mes yeux amusés. Il avait un solide appétit, qui me rappelait un peu Emmett, en moins vorace tout de même.

- C'est trop, trop bon ! _S'extasia-t-il._

- Dis, Bella, c'est ta Maman qui t'a appris à cuisiner comme ça ? _M'interrogea-t-il, un peu gêné._

- Oh, grand dieu, non ! _M'écriais-je. _Ma mère était sans aucun doute la pire cuisinière, à l'est du Mississipi. Elle était tellement dangereuse derrière des fourneaux, que mon père et moi, nous lui avions interdit de se servir du four et de la cuisinière, après qu'elle est manquée d'incendier à la maison, en voulant faire une tarte au citron meringuée. La meringue avait pris feu. _Racontais-je._

- C'est vrai ?

Je hochais la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Mais qui t'a montré alors ?

- Ma grand-mère. Elle était la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse. C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir les différentes saveurs, et qui m'a transmis la passion de la cuisine. _Lui confiais-je, un brin nostalgique._

- Comme tu fais avec moi ?

- Tout juste mon bonhomme. _Dis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux. _Tu sais, cette recette, c'est la première que ma grand-mère m'a apprise, on se la transmet de génération en génération, dans la famille Swan.

- Mais moi, j'suis pas de ta famille..._ Chuchota-t-il d'un air chagriné._

La solitude de ce bout de chou me touchait de plus en plus, tellement elle me rappelait celle que j'avais connue, à peu près au même âge, lorsque mes parents étaient morts…

Sentant son désarroi, je me rapprochais de lui, pour lui faire un câlin, avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de reprendre la parole :

- Tu sais mon poussin. Il y a un dicton qui dit qu'on choisit ses amis mais qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille. Et bien moi, je pense que quand on aime beaucoup les gens, ce n'est pas grave si on n'est pas du même sang. On peut choisir les membres de sa famille, tout comme ses amis. La seule vérité c'est, que lorsqu'on fait partie d'une famille, on doit toujours être là les uns pour les autres. _Terminais-je en déposant un bisou sur son front._

- Merci Bella… _Souffla-t-il en me serrant fortement, avec ses petits bras._

Finalement, j'avais trouvé un certain équilibre dans ma nouvelle vie newyorkaise, et ce, bien plus facilement ce à quoi je m'attendais.

**EPOV**

J'étais revenu à Seattle depuis 2 mois, et je n'avais pas encore revu ma famille. En réalité, ils ne savaient pas que j'étais revenu. Je ne savais pas comment renouer avec eux, et pour le moment, je jouais la montre, espérant ne pas tomber sur eux par hasard.

Mon quotidien se limitait à mes allées et venues entre mon travail et mon appartement situé dans le Downtown. Je passais quasiment 14 heures par jour à mon bureau et ça m'allait très bien, ça m'évitait de penser à eux… à elle…

A l'exception de la soirée hebdomadaire passée dans un bar, que je m'octroyais pour assouvir mes besoins primaires, je ne sortais pas. Je me faisais livrer mes courses et mes repas, quand j'étais chez moi. Le reste du temps, je bossais. En m'abrutissant ainsi, j'évitais de me confronter à ce qui me rongeait intérieurement. Je savais pertinemment que cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, mais pour l'instant cette fuite en avant me satisfaisait.

Dans toutes les filles que je baisais – on ne pouvait pas appeler ça autrement – je recherchais ma belle brune, Isabella… Elle m'avait filé entre les doigts, sans un regard, sans un regret. Je me sentais encore plus vide qu'après avoir découvert l'infidélité de Victoria, alors que je n'avais partagé qu'une nuit avec elle.

Pourtant je lui en voulais, rien que de penser à Isabella Swan, je ressentais une rage sourde s'insinuer dans mes veines. Elle m'avait rejeté, c'était comme si elle m'avait craché au visage, après ce que l'on avait vécu.

Après avoir encore ressassé quelques semaines de plus, j'avais fini par avertir ma mère que je serais présent pour le déjeuner de Thanksgiving. Elle avait pleuré de joie au téléphone, et ça m'avait énormément gêné, de sentir la tristesse que mon absence prolongée lui avait causée. J'avais réussi à lui faire jurer de n'en souffler mot à personne. Je me doutais que je ne serais pas accueilli aussi chaleureusement par tout le monde.

J'avais repoussé ce moment le plus possible, mais j'allais devoir faire face à Alice, mon double maléfique, l'autre partie de moi-même. Avec elle, j'avais tout gâché et je ne savais pas si elle pourrait me pardonner un jour. Elle m'avait demandé d'être son témoin pour son mariage et non seulement j'avais refusé mais je ne m'étais même pas déplacé, prétextant trop de boulot… mon excuse habituelle, pour éviter tout contact avec ma famille.

Jusqu'à notre entrée en fac, Alice et moi avions été les deux facettes d'une même pièce. Elle était sociable et j'étais introverti. Elle était créative et j'étais pragmatique. Elle était extravagante et j'étais discret. Pourtant nous nous comprenions sans nous parler, elle était plus qu'une sœur. Petit à petit, j'avais été happé par l'influence de Victoria et je m'étais détaché d'Alice et de ma famille, pour finalement les abandonner purement et simplement.

Je n'étais pas fier de mon comportement, mais il était un peu tard pour que je m'en veuille le mal était fait, et bien fait.

Avec une appréhension certaine, je garais mon Aston Martin Vanquish devant la villa de mes parents. 7 années ! 7 années, que je n'avais pas franchi le pas de cette porte. Après une profonde inspiration, je m'extirpais de mon bijou, pour me diriger vers la porte. J'avais acheté un bouquet de fleurs pour ma mère, comme si cela pouvait excuser quelque chose. Je me sentis soudain plus que ridicule. Alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons et à fuir à nouveau, ma mère se matérialisa devant moi. Plus le temps de reculer, Cullen. La fosse aux lions m'attendait.

- Edward, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, si tu savais. _Dit-elle en jetant dans mes bras._

- Moi aussi, maman. _Répondis-je, sincère._

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détacha de moi, et je pus observer ses yeux ruisselants.

- Tu es prêt, mon grand. Tout le monde est arrivé.

- Quand faut y aller…

En pénétrant dans le salon, la température chuta de quelques degrés. Mon père m'adressa un regard triste. Le jeune homme qui se tenait près d'Alice, que j'identifiais comme son mari, Jasper, en remémorant les photos envoyées par Esmé, m'observait incrédule et ma chère sœur me fusilla littéralement du regard.

Carlisle me gratifia d'une rapide accolade. Jasper se présenta et me serra la main à m'en briser les phalanges. Visiblement il ne faisait pas partie de mon fan club. Alice n'esquissa pas un geste, elle se contenta de souffler un vague « Edward » en me fixant de ses prunelles incendiaires.

L'atmosphère durant le déjeuner fut exécrable du début à la fin. Alice ne desserra pas les dents, de tout le repas. Esmé tentait maladroitement de faire la conversation et Carlisle et Jasper se bornaient à opiner de temps à autre, moi-même je ne répondais aux questions que l'on me posait uniquement par monosyllabes.

Alors que nous prenions le café au salon et que je comptais les minutes me séparant de la fin de cet enfer, une voix dure me tira de mes pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- …

- Ma chérie, tu sais ton frère… _Commença-Esmé._

- Non Maman, arrête, c'est à Edward de répondre, il me doit au moins ça. _La coupa Alice, sèchement._ Tu n'as pas perdu ta langue, j'espère._ Me demanda-t-elle._

- Je suis venu pour Thanksgiving, je pensais que la date était bien choisie.

- Tu crois qu'on doit te remercier pour quelque chose ? Tu te moques de nous, n'est pas ? _S'énerva-t-elle._ Tu viens pour avoir notre pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui la famille serait réunie, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire. _Tentais-je maladroitement de m'expliquer._

- Et combien de temps comptes-tu nous honorer de ta présence ?

- En fait, j'ai récemment été muté ici, je dirige nos bureaux de Seattle, pour la côte nord-ouest des Etats-Unis. _Répliquais-je avec un brin de fierté dans la voix._

- Ça veut dire quoi « récemment » ? _Insista Alice._

- Septembre dernier. _Lâchais-je, dans un murmure._

Pour toute réponse Alice se fendit d'un rire sans joie. Après quelques instants, elle releva vers moi des yeux rageurs et embués de larmes :

- Viens Jasper, on rentre. Excuses-moi maman, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que lui, sinon je crois que je vais me jeter sur lui, pour l'étrangler.

- Heu, ma Puce, tu es sûre que tu veux que l'on retourne chez nous ? Toi et ton frère, vous devriez peut-être…

- Non, Jazz, je n'ai plus de frère, c'est fini tout ça. _Cracha-t-elle avec dédain._ Le temps, où la gentille Alice attendait que son abruti de frangin prenne conscience qu'il n'était qu'un con arrogant et qu'il reconnaisse ses erreurs, est révolu. Je n'ai plus besoin lui. Il a fait son choix et j'ai fait le mien.

Elle se planta alors devant moi :

- Ah oui, au fait Eddy, je te présente Jasper, mon mari, depuis 2 ans. Tu sais, je t'avais appelé pour te demander d'être mon témoin, et toi tu m'as simplement répondu que tu avais trop boulot. Et bien figures-toi que c'est mon tour ! Hors de question que je gâche une minute de plus de mon temps précieux avec toi.

- Alice, je suis désolé, si… _M'excusais-je._

- Stop. Tais-toi ! Tu me dégoûtes ! _Hurla-t-elle en tournant les talons. _Jazz, je t'en prie, on s'en va… _Trembla-t-elle, avant de quitter la pièce._

Après le départ d'Alice, l'ambiance devint encore plus pesante. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, mais les paroles réconfortantes que tentait de m'adresser ma mère avaient pour seul effet d'augmenter mon malaise. J'avais réellement l'impression de ne plus avoir ma place dans cette famille.

* * *

(*) : Célèbre chef cuisinier et animatrice télé américaine.

(**) : Metropolitan Museum

* * *

**Proportions pour la recette de cookies à la noix de coco :**

150 g de farine

200 g de sucre

125 g de beurre mou

125 g de noix de coco râpée

100 g de pépites de chocolat

1 cuillère à café de levure chimique

1 œuf

Cuisson : 15 minutes à 180 ° C.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, passez par la case review. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions...  
**

**Bye  
**

**PS : Exceptionnellement, pour cause de départ en vacances, prochain chapitre vendredi.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Tempête sur Seattle

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte pour cette fic.**

**Toujours un grand merci à Jackye pour sa correction et ses précieux conseils.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, au cours duquel vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Edward et Alice.**

**Excellente lecture**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, pour leurs reviews :**

**Diana : **Pour savoir ce qui va se passer avec Nick, il faudra attendre un peu. Concernant Alice et Edward, le mal est assez profond…

**Nina :** Les retrouvailles Edward-Bella, probablement dans 1 ou 2 chapitres.

**PatiewSnow : **Tu n'auras pas les réponses à tes questions concernant Edward et Bella dans ce chapitre. Il faudra attendre le suivant.

**Noee :** Dans ce chapitre, tu n'auras pas la réaction d'Edward, il faudra attendre le prochain. J'espère tout de même que tu apprécieras.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Tempête sur Seattle**

**BPOV**

C'était la première fois, depuis 6 ans que je connaissais les Cullen, que j'allais passer Thanksgiving seule. L'Eclipse était fermée, car j'avais donné ce jour de congé à mon personnel.

Plutôt que je rester à me morfondre, j'avais demandé à l'assistance sociale, qui s'occupait de Nick, si je pouvais le prendre pour la journée. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il passe, lui aussi, cette fête tout seul dans son coin.

J'avais été le cherché, au foyer, vers 9 heures et nous avions confectionné un repas de Thanksgiving pour deux personnes. C'était assez drôle car traditionnellement, cette fête donnait lieu à une débauche de nourriture, particulièrement quand Emmett McCarthy était à votre table. J'avais opté pour des cuisses de dindes farcies avec un mélange d'herbes fraiches et de pignons torréfiés, que j'avais ensuite fait tranquillement rôtir au four. En accompagnement, nous avions cuisiné une purée de patates douces à la muscade.

Avant de déguster la tarte aux noix de pécan que j'avais confectionnée en dessert, j'avais cédé à Nick et l'avais accompagné pour voir la parade annuelle de Thanksgiving organisée, par les grands magasins Macy. Il s'était extasié, trois heures durant, devant les chars immenses et sur les nombreux ballons géants, qui représentaient des personnages de dessins animés, qui m'étaient totalement inconnus.

Nous étions ensuite rentrés à mon appartement goûter, puis vers 18 heures, j'avais raccompagné Nick.

Le temps de ranger mon appartement, de faire un machine à laver et un peu de ménage, il était 23 heures, lorsque je me glissais dans mon lit.

La sonnerie du téléphone me tira du sommeil. J'avais l'impression d'être légèrement groggy. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Mon réveil affichait 2 heures du matin… Instinctivement mon estomac se tordit et un relent de bile remonta le long de mon œsophage. Je savais pertinemment que les coups de fil nocturnes n'annonçaient jamais rien de bon.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration avant de décrocher.

- Bella ?

La voix paniquée de Jasper me fit perdre pied. Ma première pensée fut _« Mon dieu, pitié, pas Alice »_

- Jasper, que se passe-t-il ? _Lui demandais-je sans plus attendre._

- C'est Alice…

Pitié, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

- … Elle a disparu… _Lâcha-t-il avec une douleur palpable. _Elle ne t'a pas appelée ?

- Non. Mais depuis quand es-tu sans nouvelle ?

- Quelques heures. _Souffla-t-il. _Je pensais qu'elle était juste sortie pour réfléchir, qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, mais elle n'est toujours pas revenue et maintenant il fait nuit.

Pour déclencher ce type de comportement chez Alice, il fallait vraiment un évènement grave. Elle aimait Jasper à la folie et jamais une simple dispute n'aurait entrainé sa fuite. Aux dernières nouvelles, qui dataient de la veille, je ne voyais aucun élément expliquant une telle crise.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Jazz. Parle-moi ?

- Et bien, nous étions invités à déjeuner chez Esmé et Carlisle ce midi, pour Thanksgiving et… _Hésita-t-il._

- Et… _L'encourageais-je._

- Et… Edward, son frère, était là aussi. Il est revenu à Seattle depuis quelques temps…

- Pour des vacances ?

- Non, visiblement, à cause d'une promotion. Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de creuser le sujet, tu sais. C'était la première fois que je le voyais en vrai. Bref, Alice n'a pas très bien pris la nouvelle… _M'expliqua-t-il._

Connaissant Alice et la rage qu'elle éprouvait contre lui, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de l'euphémisme du siècle. Les colères d'Alice étaient aussi rares que dévastatrices.

- Tu n'es pas resté avec elle, Jazz ? Mais à quoi tu pensais, bordel. _M'emportais-je._ Tu l'as connait.

Je savais qu'incendier Jasper ne servait à rien, mais en même temps il avait fait une bourde monumentale. Alice dissimulait ses sentiments depuis des années. Elle se servait de mon masque de lutin joyeux pour cacher la détresse qui l'habitait.

Même si je ne la connaissais pas encore à cette époque, j'avais bien compris qu'elle avait ressenti le départ d'Edward comme un déchirement. La pire des trahisons.

Il était tout pour elle. Pour ce qu'Esmé m'avait avoué, leur relation était extrêmement fusionnelle, même pour des jumeaux.

A leur entrée en fac, en marketing pour Alice et en finance internationale pour Edward, c'était tout naturellement qu'ils avaient demandé à leur parents de pouvoir habiter un appartement ensemble.

Ils avaient tout partagé, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Victoria, la fiancée d'Edward... Alice m'avait expliqué que petit à petit elle s'était immiscée dans sa relation avec son frère. Créant une distance qui n'avait jamais existé entre eux. Je supposais également qu'Alice avait sûrement ressenti une certaine jalousie à l'égard de la copine de son frère. Il semblait que Victoria n'était pas très intégrée au sein de la famille Cullen, tant elle accaparait Edward.

Finalement, au bout de 2 ans passés à entretenir une guerre latente, faite de piques et de petites phrases assassines balancées de part et d'autres, Alice avait un jour fini par craquer. Elle avait dit à Edward que Victoria n'était pas une femme pour lui. En réplique, il lui avait balancé qu'à choisir, il prenait Victoria.

Dès son diplôme en poche, il avait accepté un poste à l'autre boute de la planète. Ça remontait à 2003… Pendant qu'Alice s'enfonçait dans la dépression suite au départ de son frère, de mon coté je pleurais ma grand-mère qui venait de mourir.

L'année suivante j'avais fait la connaissance d'Alice et Rose à Paris. Elle remontait doucement la pente. Elle avait entrepris des études de stylisme et rencontré Jasper, l'homme de sa vie.

Nos douleurs réciproques nous instinctivement rapprochées.

J'entendais d'une oreille distraite les explications de mon ami.

- Elle m'a envoyé chez ses parents, en me disant qu'elle avait laissé son portable là-bas. A mon retour, elle n'était plus là.

Alice, Alice, Alice…

- Bon Jazz, je vais venir. Je vais prendre le premier vol pour Seattle. Il est hors de question que je reste ici, à tourner en rond. Je t'appelle dès que je connais l'heure de mon vol.

- Merci Bell's. Si jamais elle te contacte…

- Je te préviens tout de suite… _Répondis-je du tac-o-tac._

Je me trainais vers la cuisine. J'avais un grand besoin d'un café, de toutes les façons, il n'était plus question pour moi de dormir.

J'avais contacté l'aéroport, j'allais décoller à 10h30, j'arriverais donc à Seattle de bonne heure le matin, en espérant ne pas recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Je n'avais jamais été croyante, ma mère était agnostique, et après le décès de mes parent Mary, qui était catholique ne m'avait jamais forcée à l'accompagner aux offices. Néanmoins, je me surprenais à prier pour qu'il ne soit rien arriver à ma meilleure amie.

J'enrageais d'être coincée à l'autre bout du pays, alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. New-York ne m'avait jamais semblée moins attrayante qu'en cet instant.

Je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage, depuis plus d'une heure. J'étais lavée, habillée, mes bagages étaient prêts. Faire mon sac m'avait d'ailleurs directement ramenée à Alice, c'était à elle que cette tâche était dévolue habituellement.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire d'autre pour essayer de m'occuper l'esprit ? Je répertoriais mentalement les endroits où Alice aurait pu aller s'isoler en pleine nuit. Peut-être s'était-elle rendue dans mon loft, au dessus du restaurant ? C'était possible elle avait un double des clefs.

Je me doutais bien qu'Alice cherchait encore une fois à dissimuler son chagrin. Elle pensait certainement protéger ses parents et Jasper. J'étais certaine qu'elle préférait qu'ils la croient furieuse que malheureuse.

Un coup frappé à ma porte me tira de mes rêveries. En allant ouvrir, je croisais simplement les doigts pour que les choses n'empirent pas davantage.

**Alice POV**

En sortant de chez mes parents, j'aurais pu m'attendre à être libérée du poids que je portais sur mes épaules et dans mon cœur depuis les 7 dernières années, mais en vérité c'était encore pire qu'avant. La plaie dans ma poitrine s'était rouverte et rien ne parvenait à endiguer l'hémorragie. Ni les excuses de ma mère au téléphone, ni les mots d'amour de Jasper, ni les paroles réconfortantes de mon père, ni la promesse de Rosalie de faire appel à des petites frappes pour lui briser les jambes n'y faisaient.

Trois heures à peine que nous étions rentrés chez nous, 2h45 que mon mari adoré faisait tout se qu'il pouvait pour me redonner le sourire.

Rien n'y faisait, j'étais redevenue la même coquille vide que lors de son départ.

Où était passé mon frère ? Qu'était-il devenu ?

Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Dire qu'avant, il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous. Nous connaissions les moindres pensées de l'autre.

On était sur la même longueur d'onde, si bien que dans notre délire, je l'avais surnommé Luke et il m'appelait Leïa. On se disait que la Force était avec nous et que l'on communiquait par télépathie. C'était la quasi vérité.

Il était fréquemment arrivé à nos parents de nous retrouver endormi ensemble, dans un même lit. Tout ça parce qu'on avait passé la nuit à parler.

Nous avions tannés nos parents, pour n'être jamais séparés à l'école, malgré les conseils appuyés de certains profs.

J'assistais à tous ses récitals, à chacun de ses matchs de football. Il était mon héro et j'étais sa plus grande fan.

De son côté Edward avait été un frère ultra protecteur, faisant toujours passer mon bienêtre avant le sien. Il cédait à tous mes caprices. Il avait joué à la dinette avec moi, à la marchande, à la poupée… Il m'avait laissé lui faire des couettes et le déguiser…

En grandissant, il éloignait les garçons un peu trop entreprenants, afin de veiller sur ma vertu…

Luke était parti, pour laisser place à Edward Cullen, le trader froid, prétentieux et égocentrique.

Tout ça je le devais à cette salope de Victoria Miller. Je l'avais vu faire, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Elle avait tissé sa toile autour de lui, rôdant et attendant son heure. Elle l'avait charmé et lui avait retourné le cerveau. Ah ! Les hommes et leurs queues ! Quelles conneries ils étaient capables de faire pour s'envoyer en l'air ?

Au final, cette garce avait habilement manœuvré. Plus j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux de mon crétin de frère, plus il s'accrochait à cette salope, comme une moule à son rocher.

Un beau jour, il y eut la dispute de trop, à quelques semaines de la remise des diplômes. Je lui avais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber sa famille pour cette fille imbuvable, qu'elle n'était rien pour lui, tout juste une amourette.

Il avait rétorqué qu'elle le rendait heureux, que son bonheur et sa vie étaient auprès d'elle. Il était parti, il s'était exilé avec elle… Il m'avait abandonné.

Nos relations étaient devenues plus que laconiques. Un email tous les mois et encore, dans le meilleurs des cas.

Il y a 3 ans, la vie m'avait donné raison, elle l'avait plaqué, après qu'il l'eut trouvée en terrain de se faire sauter par un de ses collègues.

Alors comme la petite idiote que j'étais, j'avais espéré, qu'il revienne, qu'il s'excuse… Je lui aurais tout pardonné. J'avais envie qu'il revienne dans nos vies à tous, qu'il rencontre Jasper, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Angela, Ben…

Il avait déjà raté tellement de chose. Mais rien n'était venu, cependant. Il avait maintenu le silence radio entre nous.

J'avais abattu ma dernière carte : l'invitation à mon mariage. Je voulais qu'il soit mon témoin, qu'il se tienne à mes cotés, lors du plus beau jour de ma vie.

Il m'avait envoyé un email… pour refuser… Deux lignes… Trois phrases… Quatorze mots.

_« Désolé, trop de boulot ici. Je ne pourrais pas faire le déplacement. _

_Sois heureuse. »_

Edward Cullen ou comment piétiner plus de 20 années d'amour fraternel inconditionnel, en une fraction de seconde. Du grand art.

A partir de là j'avais cessé d'espérer qu'il redeviendrait Luke, un jour. Il était définitivement un étranger pour moi.

J'avais trop souffert par sa faute. Je ne voulais plus lui donner une telle emprise sur moi, il n'en valait plus la peine. Je m'étais reconstruite, car à Jazz et à Bella. Elle était bien la seule avec laquelle, j'avais un peu parlé de lui, sans exploser.

De toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient, elle était la seule qui avait expérimenté cette sensation de vide abyssale, qui me tuait de l'intérieur.

Elle n'avait jamais cherché à me faire parler d'Edward, comprenant d'instinct à quel point c'était douloureux pour moi, d'évoquer mes souvenirs. C'était la même chose pour Bella, elle ne nous avait raconté que très peu de choses, sur ses parents. Le peu que nous savions nous le tenions d'Angie. Cette dernière n'avait commencé à fréquenter Bella qu'après leur mort, lorsqu'elle avait emménagée à Forks.

Parfois, je surprenais son regard qui partait dans le vague, une lueur triste et nostalgique luisant dans ses yeux bruns. Je savais que j'offrais probablement le même reflet quand je songeais à Edward.

Aujourd'hui, il avait eu le culot de se pointer comme une fleur chez nos parents, comme si on pouvait encore effacer l'ardoise et tout recommencer.

De quelle planète il débarquait ?

Je lui avais dit ses quatre vérités, il avait essayé de me présenter des excuses. Je l'avais trouvé pitoyable.

Il ne réalisait même pas le mal qu'il nous avait fait. Pas seulement à moi, mais aussi à nos parents…

Après son départ, j'avais subi une sorte de blackout total. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il l'avait choisie, elle, cette fille prétentieuse, qu'il était prêt à tourner le dos à sa famille pour cette garce. J'étais allée m'enfermer dans sa chambre, ravageant tout sur mon passage. En désespoir de cause, au milieu du capharnaüm ambiant, j'avais fini par m'enrouler dans son vieux tee-shirt de quaterback, datant de l'époque du lycée, celui qu'il portait pour trainer à la maison.

Ensuite, je m'étais enfermée dans un profond mutisme, allant jusqu'à refuser que l'on prononce son prénom en ma présence. Mes parents avaient même enlevé les photos de lui, pour prévenir d'éventuelles crises. Ils avaient tellement peur de me voir faire une bêtise qu'ils avaient voulu que je revienne vivre à la villa.

Pourtant le pire était encore à venir. Esmé et Carlisle avaient déjà perdu un fils et me voir errer comme un zombi toute la journée rajoutait à leur peine. Ma mère pleurait constamment, mon père passait de moins en moins de temps chez nous, préférant se murer dans le silence et le travail. C'était sa manière de gérer sa détresse. Il avait toujours été tellement fier d'Edward…

Pour Maman, les choses avaient pris une tournure encore plus dramatique que pour Carlisle, mais nous étions bien trop centrés sur nous même pour en prendre conscience. Pour elle, la famille avait toujours été le plus important. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas su faire face à la situation. Elle s'était mise à boire, bien maigre palliatif face à son immense souffrance.

Tous les trois, nous étions complètement partis à la dérive. Il avait fallu un appel téléphonique pour nous forcer à refaire surface. Esmé, complètement ivre, avait planté sa voiture dans un fossé, en allant à un rendez-vous professionnel. Elle n'avait aucune blessure sérieuse, heureusement. Toutefois, le résultat de ses analyses, nous avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il révélait clairement qu'elle abusait de l'alcool depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Nous l'avions entourée, mon père et moi, nous donnant ainsi une bonne raison de nous battre. Esmé avait suivi une cure de sevrage et elle était sobre depuis 6 ans. Pour autant et malgré tout le mal qu'il avait fait, Esmé avait quand même trouvé la force de l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Sa capacité à pardonner me laissait sans voix. Toutefois, je n'arrivais pas à faire preuve de la même grandeur d'âme.

Le revoir avait fait remonter en moi tous ces souvenirs abominables, que je tentais tant bien que mal de garder enfoui. Tout était remonté d'un coup. Maintenant, je me sentais tellement mal, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Alors, j'avais compris ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour aller mieux…

**BPOV**

Elle se tenait, là, devant moi, du haut de son mètre 48. Les yeux rougis et la mine déconfite.

- Bordel Alice, si je n'étais pas aussi soulagée de te voir, je t'étranglerais de mes propres mains pour m'avoir foutue une telle trouille. _M'écriais-je. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis comme ta poisse Bella… je reviens quand on ne m'attend pas ! _Rétorqua-t-elle avec un rire sans joie._

- Oh, Alice Elisabeth Cullen, ne joues pas à ça avec moi. _La grondais-je en roulant des yeux. _Laisses tes réparties cinglantes au placard et viens poser tes fesses de lilliputienne sur ce canapé.

Cinq minutes après, j'étais de retour avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud fumantes, vestiges de mon goûter avec Nick.

- Alors, tu le fais ou je le fais ? _L'interrogeais d'emblée._

- Je préfèrerais que tu fasses.

- Ok, je reviens. En attendant, ne bouges pas de là. Je t'ai à l'œil Houdini.

Je rendais dans ma chambre, pour appeler Jazz et le rassurer. Il avait lâché un profond soupir de soulagement, avant de me dire qu'il prenait le premier avion en partance pour retrouver sa femme. J'avais dû user de toute ma force de persuasion et de quelques menaces à l'encontre de son intégrité corporelle, mais j'avais finalement réussi à le convaincre d'attendre tranquillement le retour de sa femme, à Seattle.

De retour dans le living-room, je trouvais mon amie endormie sagement sur le canapé. Son visage affichait un air désemparé qui me fendait le cœur. Je détestais la voir dans un tel état. Je posais un plaid sur elle et me pelotonnais moi-même sur un des fauteuils, avec ma couette… Tu parles d'une nuit…

* * *

**Comme promis, vous en savez plus sur la relation Edward-Alice et le pourquoi de la réaction de cette dernière.**

**Prochain chapitre, dans une semaine, après mes vacances.**

**En attendant, j'espère lire plein de review de votre part, cela me fera de la lecture...**

**A bientôt,**

**Bises**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Retour à Seattle

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou en alerte pour cette fic.**

**Toujours un grand merci à Jackye pour sa correction et ses précieux conseils.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

**Excellente lecture**

**PS: ****Merci aux anonymes****, pour leurs reviews :**

**Diana : **Effectivement, Alice en a bavé à cause d'Edward, comme tu vas encore le voir dans ce chapitre.

**PatiewSnow : **Pour Bella, il n'est pas question d'adopter Nick, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre, pour une simple et bonne raison. Pour avoir ta réponse concernant la réaction d'Edward face au départ d'Alice, rendez-vous au chapitre 9.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Retour à Seattle**

**BPOV**

Vers 8 heures du matin, je me réveillais, pelotonnée sur un des fauteuils de mon salon. Après quelques instants de surprise, je me remémorais le pourquoi de ma présence dans cette pièce. Malgré la pénombre, je distinguais la frêle silhouette d'Alice, toujours endormie sur le canapé.

A pas de loup, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour préparer du café et un copieux petit déjeuner. Je savais d'expérience que pleurer creusais l'estomac et ce n'était pas le repas infâme que mon amie avait reçu dans l'avion, qui pouvait la rassasier correctement.

Une fois, le café en train de couler, un jus d'orange frais pressé, un muesli maison concocté et une pâte à crêpe au repos. Je me glissais sous une douche rapide, afin de faire disparaitre les derniers signes de ma courte nuit de la veille.

J'enfilais un jean slim noir, un pull à col roulé de la même couleur et une paire de botte en cuir fauve, avant de descendre au restaurant.

Je tombais sur Liam qui arborait un sourire radieux.

- Hey, Bell's ça va ? _Me salua-t-il._

- Pas vraiment, Liam. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras gérer le service sans moi aujourd'hui ? _Lui demandais-je._

- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Oui et non. _Répondis-je afin d'éviter de rentrer dans des détails qui ne le concernait pas._ Mon amie Alice a débarqué à l'improviste hier, tu te souviens d'elle, non ?

- Ouais, bien sûr, le feu follet sautillant !

- C'est bien elle ! Bref, je voudrais passer la journée avec elle. Ça va aller en cuisine, pour vous ? _L'interrogeais-je de nouveau._

- A priori ça devrait être calme aujourd'hui, c'est Black Friday (*) !

- Tu as raison, j'avais presque oublié. C'est parfait. Dans ce cas, je te dis à demain et bon courage.

- Bye.

Je remontais rapidement chez moi, pour découvrir Alice attablé dans la cuisine, avec deux tasses de café devant elle… Mon petit lutin…

Je la tirais de sa rêverie, en posant ma main sur son épaule, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Nous échangeâmes un sourire. Je m'attelais ensuite à la cuisson des pancakes. Au bout de quelques instants, je déposais sur la table deux assiettes remplies de crêpes. Nous n'avions pas encore échangé un mot.

Attrapant la tasse de café qu'elle me tendait, je m'asseyais en face d'elle. Il était temps que nous discutions.

- Alors, prête ?

- Ai-je le choix ? _Lâcha-t-elle._

- Pas vraiment, non. Désolée.

- Qu'est-ce que Jasper t'a dit ? On gagnera du temps, comme ça. _Répliqua-t-elle, amère, à l'idée de la conversation que nous allions avoir._

- Juste que ton frère était réapparu et que ça s'était mal passé chez tes parents.

- Tu le crois, ça, il s'est pointé chez eux comme une fleur. Il attendait qu'on l'accueille à bras ouverts. Le retour du fils prodigue ! _Cracha-t-elle._

- Alice… _Soufflais-je en secouant la tête. _Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Il est revenu après tout.

- Tu plaisantes Bell's, cet enfoiré est à Seattle depuis deux mois et il ne s'est pas précipité pour nous voir, que je sache. Deux mois, tu te rends compte ! Pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire les efforts ?

- Je peux comprendre ta colère, mais il reste toujours ton frère.

- Il a fait trop de mal à ma famille, tu ne sais pas tout… Je… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas lui pardonner… _Sanglota-t-elle, alors que je venais vers elle et que je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules._ Oh Bell's…

Affalée contre mon flanc, elle se mit à me raconter les années sans Edward, sa dépression, le désespoir de sa mère, la fuite de Carlisle… Plus Alice avançait dans son récit, plus je sentais la colère monter en moi.

Ce type avait été tellement immature et inconséquent. Si je pouvais comprendre sa réaction à l'origine, par la suite, j'avais dû mal à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas revenu auprès de sa famille. Les Cullen étaient des gens aimants et chaleureux. Ils m'avaient accueillie chez eux, comme un membre de leur famille, moi qui n'avais plus personne. J'avais été auprès d'eux, lors des fêtes et des anniversaires.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir ma famille, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite fois. Lui, il avait toute une famille qui l'attendait et à qui il avait délibérément choisi de tourner le dos.

J'enrageais, mais, en même temps, je connaissais trop bien Alice pour croire qu'elle pourrait faire une croix définitive sur son frère jumeau, sans en être immensément malheureuse.

- Lili, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas rester ici éternellement, à te cacher ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? _Bouda-t-elle._

- Il va falloir que tu l'affrontes, que vous creviez l'abcès. Pour toi, pour tes parents, pour Jasper…

_« Et aussi pour lui » _Pensais-je sans le dire.

Malgré la haine que je pouvais ressentir à son égard, après tout le mal qu'il avait fait à des gens aussi merveilleux que les Cullen, je me doutais qu'Edward ne devait pas forcément être dans un meilleur état que sa sœur. Alice m'avait résumé leur dernière conversation et à moins qu'il ne soit dépourvu de cœur, il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir été atteint.

Alice hocha la tête vers moi, en signe d'acquiescement. Je savais que ça lui coûtait énormément de me faire cette promesse silencieuse. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle le ferait, parce que je le lui avais demandé et parce que cela faisait partie des quelques règles qui régissaient notre amitié.

Ni mensonge, ni trahison.

Etre toujours là pour l'autre.

Une promesse est une promesse.

- Bon ma jolie, maintenant que tu es là, que dirais-tu d'aller te préparer. Nous avons rendez-vous. _Lui expliquais-je._

Devant son air interrogateur, je décidais de la mettre sur la voie.

- Tu n'as quand même pas oublié quel jour nous sommes, Lili ?

- On est vendredi…

Soudain, un éclair illumina son regard, signe qu'elle avait compris où je voulais en venir.

- Oh mon dieu ! Comment j'ai pu oublié ça ! Black Friday ! _Pépia-t-elle._

- Ce qui veut dire ? _Demandais-je avec un clin d'œil._

- Virée shopping ?

- Virée shopping ma belle. La 5ème avenue n'attend plus que nous !

- Laisses-moi 30 minutes.

- Toi, prête en si peu de temps. Tu vas faire neiger sur Manhattan, aujourd'hui.

Effectivement, une demi-heure plus tard Alice me tirait par le bras, pour que nous nous engouffrions dans le premier taxi libre qui croisait notre route.

Alice m'avait épuisée, nous avions arpenté toutes les boutiques entre Madison Avenue et la 5ème. Comme à notre habitude, lorsque nous sortions faire les boutiques, nous rentrâmes avec des sacs remplis, de robes, de jupes, de pantalons, de tops, de chaussures, de sacs, et autres accessoires. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas où j'allais ranger tout cela, mais Alice avait décidé qu'elle s'en chargeait.

Comme j'aurais dû le prévoir, qui disait visite d'Alice, disait passage en revue de mon dressing. Elle vivait dans la crainte constante que je ne massacre la garde-robe qu'elle m'avait composée.

- Je suis super fière de toi, Bella. Pour ce que j'en vois, tu n'as rien bousillé. Tu progresses.

J'aurais pu me formaliser des propos d'Alice, mais je préférais les ignorer, sinon j'aurais du lui avouer, que je donnais tout au pressing, à l'exception de ma lingerie.

Une fois l'inspection terminée, Alice me rejoignit afin que nous sirotions une tasse de thé, pour nous remettre de ce parcours du combattant, pendant que, de mon côté, je cuisinais notre dîner.

- Ça sent merveilleusement bon, Bell's. Qu'est ce que tu nous concoctes ?

- Osso bucco à la milanaise, ma chère. Tout le secret est dans le zeste d'orange, qui doit être ciselé très, très finement, pour que tout le goût ressorte, sans l'amertume. _Expliquais-je, concentrée sur ma recette._

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Pas la peine, Lili, je tiens trop à la vie pour te laisser approcher de mes casseroles. Je me rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as essayé de faire cuire un poulet rôti pour Jazz, tu as failli mettre le feu à votre appartement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident ! Un accident ! _Répéta-t-elle, pendant que je me tordais de rire, face à sa mine déconfite._

Finalement, nous rîmes ensemble. J'étais soulagée de la voir sourire de nouveau, même si je me doutais que le retour à Seattle allait être délicat.

- Mon avion décolle demain à 11 heures. _Déclara-t-elle, tandis que j'apportais des coupes de glaces, pour le dessert._

- C'est bien, je t'accompagnerais à l'aéroport. Jazz va être fou de joie de te retrouver, il doit être mort d'inquiétude.

- Merci, Bell's.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus.

Après le retour d'Alice à Seattle, j'avais eu une longue conversation avec Jasper, qui était déboussolé par la réaction de sa femme. Nous avions tous l'habitude de l'hyperactivité d'Alice, mais pas de la voir aussi désespérée.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment l'aider. Lui aussi ignorait tout d'Edward Cullen et de ses intentions, mais nous avions la même sensation. Alice n'irait pas mieux si elle ne faisait pas la paix avec son frère. Mais pouvions-nous lui faire confiance ?

Après le départ d'Alice, j'avais repris ma routine habituelle, les services au restaurant, les après-midis passés avec Nick. Noël approchant, nous avions été cherchés un sapin de Noël pour mon appartement et nous l'avions décoré ensemble, tout en dégustant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Ton chocolat, c'est le meilleur du monde Bella. _S'exclama-t-il enthousiaste. _Comment tu fais ?

- Tu veux connaitre mon secret, poussin ?

- Yep !

- Et combien tu me donnes ?

- Ben… _Commença-t-il gêné._

- Que dirais-tu d'un bisou et d'un câlin ? _L'interrogeais-je. _Je pense que c'est un bon prix.

Il sautilla jusqu'à moi en passant ses bras autours de mon cou et de claquer un énorme baiser sur ma joue. Un sourire illuminait maintenant son visage.

- Alors ?

- Alors ! _Le taquinais-je. _

- Bella ! _Rouspéta-t-il._

- Tout d'abord, tu dois prendre un très bon chocolat, riche en cacao et du lait frais. Il faut faire cuire le tout longtemps, à feu doux. Et puis ensuite, tu rajoutes les épices, de la vanille et enfin, de la fève tonka. Ça donne un goût caramélisé. C'est ça mon secret, mais attention, interdiction formelle de le répéter, sinon, je vais être obligée de mettre la clef sous la porte.

- Promis.

- Allez viens bonhomme. On n'a pas fini. Il faut encore accrocher la couronne de Noël sur la porte. _Lançais-je en essuyant la moustache de lait qui ornait sa lèvre._

- Tu sais, Bella. J'ai jamais vu une maison aussi bien décorée pour Noël, c'est trop beau.

Les mots de Nick me serrèrent une nouvelle fois le cœur. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste, c'était toujours un mystère pour moi, malgré les années. Je pensais aussi aux Cullen. Si Nick trouvait que mon loft était bien décoré, j'imaginais aisément son regard émerveillé s'il avait l'occasion de voir la villa des parents d'Alice. Noël était la fête préférée d'Esmé, il commençait à tout planifier deux mois à l'avance et le premier week-end de l'Avent était traditionnellement consacré à l'installation des décorations.

Elle possédait des kilomètres de guirlandes électrique et autres sujets lumineux. Je n'osais songer au pic de consommation énergétique qu'une telle débauche devait occasionner. Toutefois, il fallait avouer que le résultat était toujours féérique, tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Il avait été convenu, dès l'origine, que je devais revenir à Seattle pour les fêtes de Noël. Et même si j'aurais adoré emmener Nick avec moi, c'était impossible, puisque sa mère devait sortir de cure d'ici une dizaine de jours. Etant donné que j'allais être absente, le soir du réveillon, j'avais prévu d'offrir à mon petit protégé ses cadeaux avant. J'avais donc prévu une virée shopping, pour finir mes courses de Noël.

Pour Esmé, j'avais déniché, il y a quelques semaines, une lampe début 20ème chez un antiquaire du Midtown. Pour Carlisle, nous avions fait un pot commun pour lui offrir un set de club de golf. J'avais trouvé de jolies boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile pour Alice. J'avais envie de lui rappeler à quel point elle était brillante et pétillante à nos yeux à tous et j'avais eu un coup de cœur en les voyant chez Tiffany. J'étais tombée sur une reproduction du CSS Alabama (**), qui plairait certainement à Jasper. Pour Rose et Emmett, j'avais réservé un week-end dans un château au milieu des vignobles de Napa Valley.

Pour Angela, qui avait toujours été passionnée de photographie, j'avais acheté une reproduction du célèbre cliché « Tulips » de Robert Mapplethorpe (***). Au printemps, Ben pourrait aller voir le match d'ouverture de la saison des Mariners en loge VIP. Enfin pour Sulpicia, j'avais commandé une étole à Alice et Aro recevrait une cave à cigares.

Il me restait à trouver les présents parfaits pour Nick et à résoudre l'épineux problème Edward Cullen.

Comme tous les ans, nous devions tous nous retrouver au Full Moon, fermé pour l'occasion, afin d'y passer le dîner du réveillon. Or, il y a quelques jours, Esmé m'avait appelée pour me demander si la présence d'Edward à la soirée, ne me posait pas problème.

Bien évidemment, je lui avais répondu que le problème potentiel, n'allait pas venir de moi mais plutôt d'Alice, qui n'avait pas revu son jumeau, depuis le désastre de Thanksgiving.

Jazz et moi avions régulièrement de longues conversations téléphoniques à ce sujet. Lui comme moi essayons chacun de notre coté de pousser Alice à revoir Edward, hélas, sans succès pour le moment.

J'hésitais longuement, concernant les présents que je destinais à Nick. Si je m'écoutais, j'aurais sans aucun doute dévalisé plusieurs magasins. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas mettre sa mère mal à l'aise, en faisant crouler son fils sous une montagne de cadeaux, alors qu'elle allait tout juste le retrouver après des mois d'absence.

J'avais donc du me limiter. Je lui avais acheté un manteau bien chaud, ayant récemment fait connaissance avec la rudesse des hivers New-Yorkais, qui n'avaient rien à envier au climat quasi polaire de la péninsule d'Olympic. J'avais aussi pris le conte du Petit Prince qui, j'étais certaine, allait beaucoup plaire à Nick. Puis, pour finir sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, je lui avais dégotté le nec plus ultra en matière de console portative.

Ma première rencontre avec Renata, la mère de Nick avait été relativement étrange. Elle était extrêmement tendue et ne me regardait jamais en face. J'avais mis son attitude sur le compte du stress face à ses retrouvailles avec son fils.

Nous nous étions tous mis d'accord, avec elle, l'assistante sociale et les éducateurs, pour que je continue à voir Nick régulièrement. Renata avait trouvé un travail de serveuse, donc en fonction de ses horaires, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de faire garder son fils. Etant mon propre patron et adorant ce gamin, je n'avais vu aucun inconvénient à proposer mes services de baby-sitter. Nous avions même convenu d'installer une chambre pour Nick, chez moi. L'appartement de Renata était situé dans le Bronx, au cœur de Little Italy, alors que j'habitais Chelsea, il était donc exclu que nous le trimballions d'un endroit à l'autre en pleine nuit, lorsqu'elle travaillait tard.

Notre arrangement fonctionnait plutôt bien. Nick avait l'air ravi d'avoir retrouvé sa mère et moi j'étais simplement heureuse de le voir heureux.

Je devais rentrer à Seattle le 23 décembre, afin de tout préparer pour le réveillon et de retrouver ma brigade. J'avais donc demandé à Renata si je pouvais passer la soirée du 21 avec elle et Nick, pour que nous fêtions Noël ensemble. Renata m'avait finalement fait faux bond, se contentant de déposer Nick au restaurant.

Voir Nick déballer ses cadeaux m'avait replongé en enfance, tellement ses yeux pétillaient. Avant la mort de mes parents, cette fête était ma préférée. J'étais fascinée par la débauche de lumières et de couleurs qu'il y avait dans les rues à cette époque de l'année. Je trouvais que les gens étaient plus ouverts, plus tolérants, plus joyeux, j'aimais cette ambiance. Après l'accident, ça s'était arrêté. Noël me renvoyait seulement à mon statut d'orpheline.

Mary était comme moi. Noël lui rappelait la mort de son fils et de sa belle-fille. Il y avait un accord tacite entre nous, ni sapin, si guirlande, ni cadeaux, ni repas de fête. Chez nous, la tradition c'était une visite au cimetière, des bouquets de lys blancs déposés sur la tombe de mes parents, une soirée toute simple, un repas en tête à tête et la lecture d'un conte, avant de se mettre au lit.

Je n'avais recommencé à célébrer cette fête qu'après ma rencontre avec Alice. Même en connaissant mon histoire, elle avait décrété qu'il m'était interdit de zapper Noël et m'avait ramenée manu militari chez ses parents.

Avec l'ouverture du Full Moon, j'avais pris l'habitude de réunir ma famille d'adoption autour de moi. Cette année n'allait pas faire exception à la règle, malgré mon déménagement à New-York.

De nos traditions à Mary et moi, je ne conservais que la visite au cimetière, le jour de Noël, sauf que maintenant il y avait trois bouquets de lys au lieu de deux.

En arrivant dans mon appartement, je constatais avec plaisir que les filles avaient pris soin de faire le ménage. Les lieux étaient parfaitement propres et elles avaient même arrosé mes plantes, qui ne m'avaient jamais semblées en meilleur forme. A croire que moins elles me voyaient, mieux elles se portaient.

Une fois mes valises posées, j'avais foncé au restaurant, pour les surprendre avant le service de midi.

- Mon dieu, j'y crois, une revenante. _S'exclama Jared, en me voyant entrer en cuisine._

- Bell's, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. _Déclara Sam, en me serrant dans ses bras._

- Salut ma belle, tu nous as manqué. _Poursuivit-Diego._

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, les gars.

- Tu restes pour le service ?

- Humm, je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas vous déranger ?_ Les taquinais-je._

J'enfilais rapidement ma veste de chef, avant de m'atteler à la réalisation des mille-feuilles aux poires pochées accompagnés de leur sauce caramel beurre salé, qui faisaient partie des nouveaux desserts de la carte.

- Au fait avant que je n'oublie, je vois que tu as mérité ta prime, Sam. _Lui indiquais-je._

Face au regard interloqué de mon second, je complétais :

- Diego est toujours vivant. En plus il n'a pas l'air si malheureux que ça. Or, si je me souviens bien, il m'avait juré ses grands dieux que tu allais le torturer, si je partais.

- Je suis choqué Bell's ! Qui te dit que je ne cache pas mes blessures !

- Arrêtes de te plaindre, où sinon, c'est moi qui vais te botter le derrière. _Plaisantais-je._

- Je suis un incompris !

Sam et moi partîmes dans un fou rire incontrôlable, à la vue de la mine affectée prise par Diego. S'il n'avait pas été si bon avec des couteaux en mains, j'étais persuadée qu'il aurait fait fortune à Hollywood.

Le service était passé très vite, les gars m'avaient vraiment manqué. Bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement ça, j'avais sacrifié au rituel du passage en salle, car certains clients, ayant eu vent de mon retour, voulaient me féliciter.

Le soir, je laissais les gars se débrouiller seuls. Alice et Jazz m'avaient invitée à dîner. Malgré la fatigue et le décalage horaire, j'avais répondu présente, sachant pertinemment que ma Lili devait angoisser à mort à l'idée du dîner de réveillon. Ce serait les grandes retrouvailles avec Edward. Moi-même, je craignais un peu que la fête ne dégénère. Le cœur d'Esmé risquait une nouvelle fois d'être brisé, si ses enfants se déchiraient de nouveau.

Tandis que Jasper faisait réchauffer les plats du traiteur, ma meilleure amie et moi dégustions un verre de merlot, au salon.

- Fais-moi penser à te donner la housse contenant ta robe, pour demain. Comme cela tu pourras te préparer avant notre arrivée. _Lança-t-elle, faussement enthousiaste._

- Pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi Lili. Je sais que tu es stressée pour demain soir, mais tout se passera bien. Nous serons tous là.

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de mais avec moi, Alice. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et puis hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit faire du mal à ma meilleure amie. Compris.

Elle opina en soufflant. Il était clair qu'il faudrait bien plus que de simples mots pour l'empêcher de se tourmenter.

A la fin du dîner, Jazz et moi nous débarrassions pendant qu'Alice était partie chercher ma tenue.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Bell's ? _Attaque-t-il, avec une inquiétude palpable._

- Je ne sais trop Jazz. A mon avis, il faut juste que nous soyons là pour elle, pour lui éviter de dire une nouvelle fois des choses qu'elle finirait par regretter.

- Je sais, mais elle est tellement en colère contre lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. _Ajouta-t-il abattu. _Ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus. Je voudrais tant qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre.

- Moi aussi. _Avouais-je._

- C'est ma femme, tu comprends. Je l'aime plus que tout. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. J'ai même songé à aller casser la gueule d'Edward, pour l'avoir faite autant souffrir.

- Je ne crois pas que ça aidera.

- Je sais. _Souffla-t-il, défaitiste._

- Je suis certaine que ça viendra. Il faut seulement que nous leur laissions du temps, pour qu'ils réapprennent à se connaître et à s'apprivoiser.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi optimiste.

- La vie m'a prouvé que malgré les épreuves, rien n'est jamais perdu, même lorsqu'on fait de mauvais choix, ou que l'on se trompe de route.

Lili était revenue avec une sublime robe de cocktail en taffetas noir. Le bustier était élégamment plissé sur le devant et la jupe bouffante commençait juste au-dessous de la taille pour finir juste au niveau du genou. Comme toujours dans les créations d'Alice, un petit détail faisait toute la différence : le haut et le bas de la robe étaient liés par un nœud qui entourait la taille et dont les deux pans retombaient sur la jupe.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Alice et Jasper, j'étais rentrée chez moi, afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain.

Vers 9 heures, j'étais fin prête pour aller au marché de Pike Place, chercher les courses qui me manquaient pour confectionner mon menu de réveillon. Il me fallait toutes sortes de fruits et de légumes, pour mes verrines, mes entrées et mes garnitures, une dinde que j'allais farcir et rôtir, des langoustes… Bref, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Par ailleurs, je n'avais pas encore trouvé de cadeau pour Edward. Or, même si je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, je me voyais mal ne rien lui offrir.

Je passais en revue les différents présents classiques, qui pourraient convenir : pull, parfum, livres, CD… Rien ne convenait. J'ignorais tout de cet homme, je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi il devait ressembler à présent. Sur les quelques photos aperçues chez les Cullen, j'avais entrevu un séduisant jeune homme, mais qui sait, après 7 ans passés dans le monde de affaires, peut-être était-il devenu chauve et bedonnant ?

Tout à coup, j'eus une illumination en passant dans Stewart Street, il y avait ce magasin d'antiquités où Esmé avait ses habitudes. Je me rappelais que sur l'une des photos, se trouvant chez les Cullen, on pouvait voir Edward donner un récital de piano. Il devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans. Carlisle m'avait dit que leur fils vouait une passion dévorante à cet instrument. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison, qu'un magnifique Baldwin laqué noir trônait toujours dans leur salon.

En entrant dans la boutique j'espérais donc trouvé mon bonheur : un métronome. La propriétaire de la boutique se montra charmante et me proposa exactement ce que je recherchais : un métronome Maezel pyramidal, datant des années 1920, tout en noyer et en parfait état de marche.

En revenant au loft, j'étais chargée comme une mule. Il ne me restait plus qu'à descendre au restaurant, qui était exceptionnellement fermé, pour les 48 prochaines heures. C'était une tradition chez moi. Hors de question que mon personnel ne passe pas Noël avec leur famille, c'était trop important. J'avais pourtant de nombreuses demandes de clients parfois très riches qui souhaitaient profiter de ma cuisine pour les fêtes, mais c'était une règle à laquelle je tenais farouchement.

J'avais cuisiné une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Tout était quasiment prêt, ma table était dressée dans la salle du restaurant, des bougies allumées un peu partout, accentuant l'ambiance féérique. Comme tous les ans, Esmé avait fait livrer un magnifique sapin, qui trônait dans le centre de la pièce. Cette année, il était décoré tout en rouge et or.

J'avais revêtu mon habit de lumière et continuais de m'affairé en cuisine : les verrines pour apéritifs étaient presque toutes dressées : velouté de panais et palourdes, crème de potimarron, brisures de châtaignes et chorizo, langoustines caramélisées aux parfums de Madras et tomates confites au thym. Il ne manquait que la fricassée de la mer au sabayon de champagne, que je devais servir minute, pour que l'appareil soit parfait.

La langouste assaisonnée au jus de pomme verte, racine de persil, amandes et noisettes torréfiées, que je comptais servir en entrée, attendait sagement au réfrigérateur.

Le chapon poché et farci à la truffe rôtissait doucement au four. Le tout me semblait parfait. Nous allions nous régaler.

Aro et Sulpicia furent les premiers arrivés. Je chargeais Aro de jouer les maîtres d'hôtel afin d'accueillir des autres invités. Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent vers 19h30. Rose était stupéfiante de beauté, dans sa robe de cocktail en soie rose. Les yeux d'Emmett ne pouvaient se détacher d'elle. Malgré son coté enfantin, passablement énervant, on ne pouvait pas douter de la sincérité de l'amour qui les unissaient tous les deux.

Alice fit irruption dans cuisine, dans une splendide robe verte bouteille, tandis que je finalisais l'apéritif.

- Coucou, Bell's. Ça va ? Besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Alice, je compte servir un dîner de gala ce soir, donc je préfère que tu te tiennes à une saine distance de mes fourneaux. _Rétorquais-je._

- Je pourrais t'être utile. _Bouda-t-elle._

- Tu m'es toujours utile, ma puce, mais je suis sérieuse, n'approche aucune casserole. En plus, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais à quoi tu joues.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _S'étonna-t-elle._

- Tu te planques ici, pour éviter ton frère. Tu vas être obligée de venir avec moi, si tu comptes manger ce soir.

- Ça tombe bien, j'envisageais de commencer un régime.

- Alice ! _Rouspétais-je._

- D'accord, d'accord… Hey, Bell's, tu sais que tu es ma personne ? _Insista-t-elle_

Je la regardais interloquée, pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne vienne me donner le complément d'informations qui me manquait.

- Si ça se termine mal et que je finis par lui arracher les yeux, c'est sur toi que je compte pour faire disparaitre le cadavre.

- Alors, premièrement, je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une solution un peu extrême. Deuxièmement, je pense que ce n'est pas le meilleur jour pour ça, il y a un peu trop de témoins gênants de l'autre coté de la porte… _Je marquais une pause, avant de reprendre._ Troisièmement, tu sais que tu pourras toujours contenter sur moi, Lili. _Terminais-je avec un clin d'œil._

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase qu'Esmé pénétra dans la cuisine à son tour, nous indiquant que tout le monde était arrivé. Je lui confiais un des plateaux recouvert des mises en bouche que j'avais confectionnées. Je donnais à Alice un magnum de Bollinger brut, cuvée spéciale avant de la chasser hors de ma cuisine.

Après avoir terminé ma cuisson de mon sabayon au champagne. Je dressais ma fricassée de fruits de mer avant de la recouvrir de la préparation précédente, et de passer un rapide coup de chalumeau sur le dessus, pour conférer au plan une jolie couleur dorée.

Mon plateau en main, je rentrais dans la salle du restaurant, où les invités m'attendaient en bavardant.

- Ah, voilà notre Bella, enfin. _Me salua Carlisle, en me débarrassant de mon plateau pour le remplacer par une coupe de champagne. _Tu t'es encore surpassée, cette année.

- Merci, mais c'est mon job, tu sais. _Balayais-je gênée._

- Bella, viens par ici que je te présente Edward, le frère d'Alice. _M'appela Esmé._

Le moment était venu de rencontre enfin le fameux Edward Cullen.

En me retournant pour faire face à l'homme qui avait fui sa famille et bouleversé ma meilleure amie, je tombais sur deux prunelles vert émeraude, que je ne connaissais que trop bien, et qui me ramenaient des mois en arrière…

* * *

(*) : Lendemain du repas de Thanksgiving, qui ouvre une période de soldes et marque traditionnellement le coup d'envoi de la période des achats de fin d'année.

(**) : Bateau corsaire de l'armée Confédérée.

(***) : Célèbre photographe américain connus principalement pour ses nus et ses portraits.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?**

**A votre avis, comment vont se passer les retrouvailles avec Edward ?**

**Pour toutes questions, critiques, ou simplement pour discuter, passez par la case review.**

**La suite la semaine prochaine.**

**Bye**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Dîner sous haute tension

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav ou en alerte.**

**Exceptionnellement, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, mais je préfère vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre en ligne. Promis, la prochaine fois je ferais mieux !**

**Comme toujours un immense merci à ma Jackye, pour sa correction, ses commentaires et ses encouragements.**

**Alors, au programme de ce chapitre, enfin la confrontation Bella-Edward, au milieu de toute la famille.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Dîner sous haute tension  
**

**BPOV**

Oh mon dieu…

Il était là devant moi, mon inconnu d'Hong-Kong. La seule explication plausible à sa présence ici, le soir du réveillon, c'était que j'avais devant moi Edward Cullen.

Je déglutissais à grand peine, en m'avançant dans la pièce. Son regard rivé au mien, me mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

Comment pouvais-je être aussi peu chanceuse ? De tous les hommes du monde, de tous les types avec qui j'avais eu la possibilité de coucher, il fallait que je tombe sur le frère de ma meilleure amie et à des milliers de kilomètres de Seattle, en plus.

Ses yeux étaient noircis et sa mâchoire crispée, il affichait un air des plus sombres. La soirée s'annonçait longue et tendue. Comme si Alice avait besoin que mes escapades viennent troubler un peu plus la relation déjà compliquée qu'elle entretenait avec son frère.

Comment diable avais-je pu me montrer aussi stupide et aussi inconséquente ? Je me rendais compte de la puérilité de mon comportement, avec mes escapades annuelles. J'avais envie de me gifler.

Ce soir, il fallait que je donne le change, pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Comme si de rien était, je le saluais.

- Bonsoir Edward. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Bonsoir Isabella. _Sa voix claqua durement._

Je pouvais presque entendre ses dents grincer, tandis qu'il me serrait la main.

Tout comme lors de notre première rencontre, je sentis cette décharge électrique qui se répercuta à travers tout mon corps, de la racine de mes cheveux à la pointe de mes orteils, lorsque nos deux paumes se touchèrent. Nos mains restèrent en contact une seconde de plus que ce que les règles de courtoisie préconisaient, avant de séparer.

Je m'éloignais de lui, comme si son contact m'avait brûlé, ce qui était le cas en un sens. Je manquais de trébucher au passage. Il n'aurait plus manqué que cela.

En voyant la tête de Jasper faire la navette entre Edward et moi, je savais que j'aurais des explications à fournir dans un avenir proche. Jasper avait un véritable don, pour sentir ce que les gens lui cachaient, c'était une des choses qui faisait de lui un si bon professeur.

Heureusement pour moi, Alice était à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de discuter avec Rosalie. Un Whitlock sur mon dos, c'étai déjà amplement suffisant.

Nous trinquâmes au champagne, Carlisle en profitant pour porter un toast à sa famille retrouvée. Je voyais Alice arborer une grimace qui ne lui seyait pas au teint. Comme à son habitude, Esmé nous suivit avec un verre de jus de fruit fraichement pressé. Je me demandais si Edward était au courant pour le problème d'alcool de sa mère. C'était un des secrets les mieux gardés de la famille Cullen. Alice avait fini par me dire tout la vérité deux ans après notre rencontre. Aujourd'hui, c'était un sujet que nous n'abordions jamais, il me semblait que seuls Jasper et moi étions dans la confidence.

L'ambiance était lourde. Je voyais qu'Alice évitait délibérément son frère, qui restait seul dans son coin.

J'hésitais à aller le voir, mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Merci pour cette nuit de sexe incroyable il y a 5 mois, mais je vous en veux à mort d'avoir fait souffrir ma meilleure amie. Bof, il y avait certainement mieux comme entrée en matière.

Trop vite à mon goût, Jasper arriva pour me parler, sous prétexte de remplir ma coupe vide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bell's ? _Me questionna-t-il._

- Rien… _Soufflais-je, gênée. _

Je me sentais comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

- Ce rien sonne pourtant comme un quelque chose. _Me chuchota-t-il._

Pourquoi diable fallait-il que Jasper soit aussi observateur et perspicace ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Jazz.

- Et moi, je suis certain du contraire. Qu'y a-t-il entre Edward et toi ?

- Une nouvelle fois, je dirais : Absolument rien. _Tentais-je._

- Tu mens ma belle. Je finirais par savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Désolé, mon cher, mais mes fourneaux m'appellent. _Parais-je pour mettre un terme à cette conversation._

Je me réfugiais rapidement en cuisine, pour échapper à l'Inquisition made in Jasper Whitlock. Je plaignais ses élèves, qui n'avaient aucune chance de cacher quoi que ce soit à leur prof.

Une fois mon domaine regagné, j'entrepris d'arroser la dinde, lorsqu'Esmé me rejoignit.

- Enfin nous avons un instant pour discuter. Alors, comment vas-tu ma belle ? La vie à New-York te plaît ?

- New-York est une ville géniale. Il y a tellement de choses à voir et à faire. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'ennuyer. _M'enthousiasmais-je._

- Et le restaurant, ça marche ?

- L'équipe s'est bien mise en place, je suis très contente de leur travail. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je voie avec Angie, pour leur donner à tous une prime de fin d'année. Je pense qu'ils l'ont bien méritée.

- Tu as vraiment un grand cœur, ma chérie. _Déclara-t-elle._

- Je ne sais pas, je trouve que c'est normal. C'est comme ça que mes parents et ma grand-mère m'ont élevée…

- Ils ont fait de l'excellent travail. Je suis certaine qu'ils seraient très fiers de toi, s'ils étaient encore parmi nous.

- Je l'espère…

- Merci pour cette soirée, Bella et pour ce que tu as fait pour Alice. Je sais que si elle a accepté qu'Edward soit avec nous pour le réveillon, c'est principalement à toi que je le dois. _Me confia-t-elle, après un moment de silence. _Si tu savais à quel point c'est important pour moi de les voir ensemble. Je redécouvre ma famille. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je souhaitais que mon fils nous revienne.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et mon cœur se serra.

- Oh, Esmé. Non, pas ça, pas maintenant… _Dis-je en l'étreignant._

Esmé était devenue comme une mère pour moi, au fil des ans. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa souffrance de voir sa famille déchirée, pendant tout ce temps et l'espoir qu'elle devait ressentir aujourd'hui, même si le chemin était encore long.

- Allez, il faut que j'arrête de jouer la fontaine, ou Alice va me sauter dessus pour avoir abîmé son maquillage.

- Vous avez raison. Inutile de déclencher les foudres de Lili.

Nous rîmes, tandis qu'Esmé séchait ses larmes, avant de repartir vers la salle, afin de faire passer les convives à table.

Pour ma part, je devais encore finir le dressage de mes assiettes. Alors que je m'affairais, Alice vint me trouver à son tour. J'avais l'impression d'assister à un défilé dans ma cuisine. Elle avait une bouteille de champagne à la main et s'empressa de remplir sa coupe et la mienne.

- Alors, que penses-tu du grand Edward Cullen ?

Si elle savait…

- Et bien, disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me faire une opinion. Nous n'avons pas parlé ensemble.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, à près tout. Edward et moi n'avions jamais eu de véritable conversation, que ce soit à Hong-Kong ou ici. Je ne connaissais de lui que les bribes d'informations que j'avais obtenues des Cullen. Je savais également qu'il était un amant redoutable… Et c'était tout… Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Malgré tout, j'avais parfaitement compris qu'à un moment donné, j'allais devoir lui faire faire face. Nous devions nous expliquer pour repartir sur des bases saines. Je voulais qu'Alice soit heureuse et bien qu'elle n'en soit pas consciente pour l'instant, Edward était une composante essentielle de son bonheur. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour elle, je le ferais. Je priais seulement pour que son frère ne m'en veuille pas trop de mon départ précipité. En fermant les yeux, je me remémorais le son de sa voix, la douceur de son timbre, lorsqu'il m'avait appelé _« Isabella ? Isabella, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reviens dormir »._

- La terre appelle Bella, la terre appelle Bella. Houhou. _Se moqua-t-elle en agitant sa main devant mes yeux._

Je revins à moi, lorsqu'elle enchaîna :

- Tu sais Bella, au premier abord, Edward a l'air d'être le roi des cons mais quand tu le connaîtras mieux, tu verras que la première impression est toujours la bonne. Ne te laisses surtout pas impressionner par sa belle gueule, il n'a aucun respect pour les femmes, même lorsqu'elles sont de sa famille !

- Alice ! _La grondais-je._

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es tombée sous son charme, pas toi, quand même ?_ S'offusqua-t-elle._

Ma gorge se serra en écoutant Alice. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'exactitude de ses paroles. J'avais craqué pour Edward Cullen, bien avant de savoir à qui j'avais à faire. Je me plaisais d'ailleurs à croire, que je n'aurais jamais agi avec lui comme je l'avais fait, si j'avais su qui il était réellement. Non, je n'aurais pas couché avec Edward, sachant que cela aurait probablement peiné Lili. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne mes actes pour une trahison et pourtant, plus je lui cachais la vérité, plus je redoutais sa réaction.

Mais comment lui présenter les choses ?

Je n'avais jamais été douée pour le mensonge. Mary avait l'habitude de me dire que j'étais son livre ouvert. C'était la stricte vérité, je n'avais jamais pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

- Non, bien sûr que non, ma belle. J'avais simplement la tête ailleurs. Je pensais à…

- Laisse Bell's, je comprends. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Je sais que cette période de l'année est toujours dure pour toi. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, mais sa présence me met tellement mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas comment faire avec lui.

- Rappelle-toi ce que nous t'avons dit Jazz. Donne-toi du temps et garde l'esprit ouvert.

- C'est tellement plus facile de vous l'entendre dire que de le mettre en pratique. _Asséna-t-elle en se servant un nouveau verre._

- Lili ! _La sermonnais-je de nouveau._

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais pourquoi ! Tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

- Ne joues pas les rabat-joies avec moi, Bell's. Pas ce soir, pitié.

- Si justement ce soir, c'est l'occasion idéale. Je ne pense pas que ta mère aimerait avoir droit à un nouvel esclandre, comme cadeau de Noël. Pense à elle.

- T'as gagné. Je vais me calmé sur le champagne. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait de bon ? _Demanda-t-elle, pour alléger l'atmosphère._

- Langouste assaisonnée au jus de pomme verte, racine de persil, amandes et noisettes torréfiées, Miss. _Assénais-je pompeusement, en faisant une petite courbette, en me décalant, pour qu'elle puisse admirer la présentation. _

- Ça a l'air divin, comme toujours.

- On vérifiera cela dans quelques minutes, c'est une nouveauté. Si vous aimez, je le mettrais certainement dans ma prochaine carte. J'aime bien avoir vos avis.

Alice trempa son doigt dans la sauce, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de la stopper.

- Lili !

- C'était trop tentant ! _Rigola-t-elle. _En tout cas, mon vote t'est acquis c'est excellent. Le mariage de la pomme et de la langouste est très original. _Enchaîna-t-elle. _D'où toutes ses idées te viennent-elles ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme toi avec tes créations. Les femmes t'inspirent, non ? Et bien moi, ce sont les produits. Le poissonnier de Pike Market avait de magnifiques langoustes ce matin et je me suis dit que l'acidité de la granny smith allait apporter douceur et fraicheur à l'ensemble… Bon, il faut que j'arrête de parler, sinon nous n'allons jamais passer à table.

Nous explosâmes de rire toutes les deux. Nous étions deux passionnées, pour Alice c'était les fringues et pour moi la nourriture. Nous nous comprenions parfaitement.

Je l'entrainais avec moi, afin qu'elle m'aide à servir.

En entrant dans la salle, avec Alice sur mes talons, je constatais que tout le monde avait pris place. Ma poisse légendaire venait de nouveau de frapper. J'étais assise face à Esmé tandis que j'avais Jasper et Edward pour voisins de table. Aro et Carlisle présidaient à chaque extrémité. Alice avait opté pour une position stratégique à l'opposé de son frère, en s'installant entre son père et son mari. Emmett se trouvait de l'autre côté avec Rose.

La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Le seul point positif était qu'au moins, avec Sulpicia en face d'Edward je n'aurais pas besoin de me forcer pour faire la conversation.

Alors que tout le monde savourait l'entrée, je sentis soudain une main se poser sur ma cuisse dévoilée, par la robe qu'Alice m'avait offerte. Je sursautais littéralement, comme si l'on m'avait brûlée.

Bien évidemment l'intégralité des regards se tourna vers moi. J'avais l'air d'une parfaite idiote.

- J'ai… J'ai oublié… ma… ma garniture ! _Bégayais-je, m'empourprant au passage._

J'ai oublié ma garniture… C'était l'excuse la plus miteuse que je n'avais jamais entendue. Au moins, j'avais une raison à peu près plausible pour courir me cacher dans ma cuisine.

J'espérais que ces quelques minutes passées loin d'Edward me permettraient de recouvrer mon calme.

**EPOV**

Je m'étais bien fait avoir en acceptant de venir à ce dîner. La seule et unique chose à laquelle je pensais depuis qu'elle était apparue, c'était à elle, à elle autour de moi, à moi à l'intérieur d'elle, à la manière dont nos corps étaient faits pour s'imbriquer parfaitement et se répondre instinctivement, au moindre effleurement.… Elle m'obsédait totalement.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur ou malheur, l'objet de ma convoitise était placé juste à mes côtés.

J'avais vainement essayé de me contrôler, mais il s'agissait d'Isabelle Swan, la diablesse qui m'avait envoutée.

Finalement j'avais cédé à mes pulsions et malgré la présence de tous ces gens autour de nous, j'avais laissé traîner mes doigts sur sa cuisse exquise.

Elle avait bondi de sa chaise comme un cabri, balançant une piètre excuse pour justifier sa réaction, avant de s'enfuir. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher un sourire narquois de s'étaler sur mon visage. La Bella de Seattle était bien loin de la Isabella d'Hong-Kong. J'avais perdu une femme sûre d'elle, indépendante et un brin dominatrice, pour retrouver une jeune fille rougissante, maladroite et presque timide.

**BPOV**

J'entendis la porte battante derrière moi, alors que je tentais de reproduire un des exercices de respiration que j'avais appris avec les filles, lorsqu'Alice a eu l'envie subite de nous faire faire du yoga.

Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser tranquille 5 minutes ? Etait-ce trop demander ?

- Alors ma belle, comment se porte cette garniture ?

Génial, et voilà que Jasper s'y mettait ! J'aurais du m'en douter…

- Tout va bien Jazz, tu peux retourner t'asseoir avec les autres. Je gère. _Bluffais-je._

- Bell's je ne te crois pas une seconde, je te l'ai dit. Si j'avais encore des doutes, ta réaction de tout à l'heure les a dissipés. Tu m'expliques ?

Je soufflais un bon coup. A quoi bon mentir à mon meilleur ami. Avec Lili, passe encore car elle était impliquée, mais après tout je pouvais me confier à Jasper il serait à même de me conseiller.

- Jazz, tu sais j'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir une catastrophe nucléaire. Une bien grosse, du genre à laquelle seuls les cafards survivent. _Lançais-je en guise de préambule. _Tu te souviens mon inconnu d'Hong-Kong… Et bien depuis une heure, il n'est plus aussi inconnu que ça !

- Merde, tu veux dire que c'est Edward ? Tu as couché avec Edward ?

- Pour te répondre : oui et oui. Je suis dans une galère incroyable et Lili va me trucider quand elle va l'apprendre. Elle le déteste. Elle va prendre ça comme une trahison.

- Pas de panique. Tu te calmes et tu fais comme si de rien était. _M'intima-t-il._

- T'en as de bonnes toi, il me pelote la cuisse ! _Me scandalisais-je._

- Il est chaud le beau-frère !

- Jazz ! T'arrêtes ton cirque, on dirait Emmett et ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. _Le rabrouais-je._

- Excuse-moi ma belle. Bon essaie de le canaliser, s'il a encore les mains baladeuses, sans jouer les Zébulon. Tu penses y arriver.

- On va bien voir…

- Allez, on y retourne ou les autres vont se demander si on est pas parti cueillir directement les légumes.

- Et pour le reste qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. On va déjà tenter de te faire survivre à cette soirée, sans que tu ne sois démasquée.

Au final, j'avais eu moins de mal que prévu à me conformer au plan de Jasper. Edward s'était tenu relativement sagement au cours du reste du repas. Il s'était contenté de frôlements « accidentels » le long de mon bras, mais il n'avait plus osé s'immiscer plus bas. Peut-être avait-il remarqué que Jazz le surveillait discrètement.

Il était déjà dans la ligne de mire de Lili et s'il avait un instinct de survie un tant soit peu développé, il devait éviter de s'attirer les foudres de son beau-frère. Je savais d'expérience que Jasper déjà une sorte d'aura magnétique, à laquelle il était très difficile de résister.

Après le dessert et juste avant le café, nous avions donc procédé à la sacrosainte ouverture des cadeaux, dans un calme tout relatif. Alice continuait d'ignorer royalement son frère, malgré les tentatives de Jasper de la faire se dérider un peu. J'avais effectivement remarqué que mon meilleur ami s'était plusieurs fois penché à l'oreille de sa douce pour lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort et qu'immanquablement Alice avait répondu par un regard noir et une mine renfrognée.

La seule explication à son étrange attitude était qu'Edward était forcément concerné.

Heureusement, comme toujours nous pouvions contenter sur Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Mon dieu Bella, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre pendant que tu étais à New-York. _Roucoula-t-il, en se caressant le ventre. _Pitié, ne repars pas… _Me supplia-t-il, tandis que Rose lui frappait le bras._

- Em, t'es vraiment pire qu'un gosse, je te jure. _Le réprimanda-t-elle._

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là, Emmett. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'avoir beaucoup maigri durant mon absence._ Remarquais-je à mon tour._

- Sache, jeune fille, que j'ai dû mettre en place des solutions drastiques pour assurer ma subsistance.

- C'est-à-dire ?_ Fis-je, autant intéressée qu'amusée._

- Emmett, je ne pense pas qu'avaler ton propre poids de viande chaque jour, puisse être considéré par la communauté, comme un réel moyen de préservation. _Renchérit Alice, qui plaisait à se moquer également de notre nounours préféré._

- Tu rigoles ou quoi Minipouce. Le nouveau diététicien de l'équipe nous fait manger tellement de fibres, que j'ai l'impression de me transformer petit à petit en meule de foin… J'ai absolument besoin de viande ! Je suis un homme moi, et sportif en plus !_ Protesta-t-il, en bombant le torse._

- C'est merveilleux Em, t'as enfin compris que les légumes étaient de véritables aliments et pas seulement, des éléments de décoration entourant ton steak.

- Ça ne change rien moustique, je pense toujours que les légumes sont faits pour les vaches, les mêmes vaches qui ensuite finissent dans mon assiette avec leur goût délicieux !

- Emmett !

Rose, Alice Esmé et moi avions parlé d'une même voix réprobatrice, tandis que les hommes partaient dans un grand éclat de rire, y compris Edward à ma plus grande surprise.

- Pfff, si je meure de faim, Bell's, ce sera de ta faute. Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience. _Continua-t-il outré._

- Je crois que je peux dormir tranquille, dans ce cas.

- Bella a raison, mon vieux. Il est beaucoup plus probable que tu meures étouffé par un T-Bone, que d'inanition. _Acheva Jasper, déclenchant une nouvelle salve de rire alors qu'Emmett boudait ostensiblement._

- J'me sens pas aimé, et ça me désole ! _Grommela-t-il._

- Allez, mon chéri, viens ouvrir tes cadeaux. _Proposa la toujours diplomate Rosalie._

Comme chaque année depuis que j'avais rencontré les Cullen, le sapin de Noël débordait littéralement sous les présents. On se serait presque cru dans une succursale du Père-Noël.

Esmé me remercia chaleureusement pour la lampe qu'elle prévoyait déjà d'installer dans son bureau, tout comme Jasper qui ne cessait de s'extasier devant sa maquette. Aro et Carlisle discutaient ensemble afin de programmer une date pour faire un parcours de golf d'étrenner les nouveaux clubs de ce dernier. Dans un coin Rose et Emmett parlaient de leur futur week-end à Napa Valley.

Pour ma part, j'avais une nouvelle fois été gâtée, plus que de raison. Alice et Jasper (enfin surtout Alice) m'avaient offert une magnifiques paires d'escarpins Manolo Blahnik. Emmett et Rose (enfin surtout Rose) avaient opté pour le dernier sac Marc Jacobs. Aro et Sulpicia m'avait acheté une montre chez un joaillier renommé de la ville. J'avais reçu de Carlisle et d'Esmé un superbe pull en cachemire, avec une écharpe assortie, en prévision de la rudesse des hivers Newyorkais.

Nous étions disséminés au quatre coins de la salle, chacun ouvrant ses paquets, dégustant des mignardises ou conversant tranquillement.

- Merci Bella. _Souffla Edward dans mon cou, déclenchant au passage une vague de frissons le long de mon épiderme._ C'est magnifique.

- De rien…

Je ne pouvais guère être plus prolixe. Il y avait bien trop de monde autour de nous et je ne savais toujours pas sur quel pied dansé avec Edward.

- J'apprécie vraiment.

- Tu sais, la seule chose que je savais à propos du frère d'Alice c'était qu'il jouait du piano. _Me justifiais-je, malgré moi._

- Je comprends. Tiens c'est pour toi.

Il me tendit un paquet soigneusement emballé, que je m'empressais de déchirer. « Reste calme Bella », me scandais-je intérieurement, « ne sois pas si enthousiaste ». Je tombais sur une petite boite qui contenait une paire de gants en cuir.

- Si j'avais su que c'était toi, j'aurais opté pour une bouteille de vodka Grey Goose, qu'on aurait pu partager ensemble… _S'obstina-t-il, tout en faisant traîner ses doigts sur mon avant-bras._

- Edward, pas de ça ici. Je t'en prie. Excepté Jasper, ta famille ignore totalement ce qui s'est passé à Hong-Kong. Et je compte bien que ça reste comme ça. _Maugréais-je._

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… _Fulmina-t-il alors que sa mâchoire se contractait dangereusement et que ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs._

Sitôt sa phrase achevé, il se détourna et parti retrouver sa mère, qui papotait avec Emmett et Rose.

Très vite la fin de la soirée arriva, sans que je ne puisse tenter d'arranger les choses avec Edward. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui expliquer que je voulais d'abords trouver la bonne manière d'annoncer la nouvelle à Alice mais que pour le moment, elle était tellement en colère contre lui, que cela ne ferait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu

Néanmoins, mon bel inconnu paraissait déterminer à fuir mon regard.

Comme d'habitude tout le monde m'avait chaleureusement remerciée, avant de prendre congé. Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver avec toute la bande pour le réveillon du nouvel an chez les Cullen, qui donnaient toujours une grande réception, à cette occasion.

Une nouvelle fois, il me faudrait affronter Edward et dans l'intervalle, j'étais résolue à travailler avec Jasper pour réconcilier les jumeaux.

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis la suite ?**

**Si vous avez ****tout de même aimé, ou détesté : passez par la case review, pour les remarques ou les critiques.**

**Bises à tous et à toutes et bonne fin de week-end.**

**PS : Pas d'annonce pour la publication du prochain chapitre qui n'est pas encore écrit. Les prochaines publications seront Au nom de la Loi et aussi L'invité mystère (vous ne rêvez pas !).  
**


End file.
